Sober
by MoonyAngel7
Summary: Could a One Night Stand becoming something more and something real? Nick/OC (Set After Season 15) - Rated M for a couple sex scenes towards the end.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ok I decided to start another fic while writing my other one. I will most likely keep "As Long As You're Mine" updated much more than this one until it is finished, but I had the idea for this one and needed to write it. Enjoy!

Sober

Chapter 1

Ughhh my head was pounding. Last night was crazy. I am sure I had one shot too many, but it was one of those nights where I needed a drink and a drink turned to shots…too many shots to count. All those shots turned to dancing, lots of dancing and dancing into… _OH MY GOD! I had sex with someone_.

My eyes shot open… _This isn't my room_ … I looked around and there he was. He was very handsome. He was fast asleep. What was I going to do? This wasn't my first one night stand, but it was my most recent since college. I moved slightly trying to get a feel of the place and spot were my clothes where. This wasn't easy with a massive headache. I moved again. I could then feel him move. I was afraid to look and see if he had woken up, but I needed to. I looked in his direction and there he was starring at me. This was very awkward. I didn't know if I should speak first. What was I even going to say? _Hello stranger I'm just here naked in your bed_.

"Hi." He said. I could tell this was awkward for him too. That made me feel at least a little better.

"Hi." I said back pulling the sheet over my nakedness a little more. It is not like it matters he saw all of this last night. "We uhhh…. Yeah."

"Yeah." He said letting out a small chuckle. I liked his chuckle.

"I better get my stuff and go I guess." I said as I scoped the room more looking for my things.

"How about I make you some breakfast?" he then said. I was dumbfounded. The random guy wanted to make me breakfast. "I mean I owe you at least that." He added.

"If you want." I said shrugging.

"I should." He then said. I gave him a nod. He slipped out of the bed. I saw his butt. It was a cute butt. I tired to not blush. I racked my brain trying to find his name. I knew it because I now recognized his face. I'd seen him around the bar a few times in the past few months. He was the crime lab's new director.

"It's Nick right?" I asked trying to not sound totally stupid.

"Yeah and you were Eliza…" he said. I could tell he was trying.

"Elise actually." I said "But close enough." I gave him a smile for trying. I watched him slip his pants on. I was trying to not drool over his body. I was glad if I was going to hook up with anyone at least he was hot.

"I'll get on that breakfast. The bathroom is over there." He said pointing out the bathroom before leaving me alone in his bedroom.

Once he was gone I looked around for my things. The only thing I couldn't find were my panties and I known they shouldn't be far. I looked everywhere and then I looked up. _How on earth?_ They were on the ceiling fan. I quickly reached up and grabbed them before going into his bathroom. It was very obvious that he was a bachelor by his bathroom. It was cute though. I quickly washed myself and dressed in my clothes from the night before.

Walking out of his bedroom I followed the smell of food. I found myself in his kitchen. There he was shirtless making me breakfast. My week was sure looking up from where it started. He gave me a smile and motioned for me to take a seat at the table. I sat down and minutes later there was a plate in front of me with sausage, eggs, and toast.

"Looks delicious." I said as he sat down across from me with a plate of his own.

"Thanks. Breakfast is the only thing I can really cook. Well breakfast and barbeque." He said.

"Both are my favorites." I said as I took a bite.

"So Elise…" he started. "About last night."

"It's fine. Really." I said. "I can't remember much, but what I can…I liked." I gave him a smile.

"Umm good…good." He said. He seemed sweet and definitely not the guy who went around having One Night Stands with random girls. I wasn't the One Night Stand type either, but last night took a turn at shot number five or so.

"I'm kind of embarrassed." I then said. "I'm not like this…I don't normally get wasted and sleep with someone. Especially someone I just met. I had a long day at work and needed to let loose I guess."

"I guess I can say the same." He said. "So umm since we…did that… tell me about yourself."

I thought it was cute that he wanted to actually talk and to learn about me instead of being like most guys I've met and making me a notch on his belt. I thought for a second. What could I tell this complete stranger about myself?

"You would never believe what my first name actually is." I said.

"It's not Elise?" he asked.

"Not exactly. My name is actually Mona Elise. My mom is an art fanatic. I hate my name with a passion. I just go by Elise. At least it isn't as bad as my big brother. She named in Monet and he really can't go by anything else." I explained. He laughed.

"You are serious?" he asked.

"Dead serious." I responded. "My mom is special. Very eccentric and…creative."

"So Mona Elise… you work at the police station. I've seen you around a couple times." He said.

"Yeah I work in 911 Dispatch; the reason why I needed a drink. It was a hard day. I got a devastating call and I just wanted to forget it." I said thinking back. I loved my job because most days I got to help save lives, but then there were the other days like yesterday where someone didn't make it and the worst part was it was a child.

"I get you. I see a lot at my job." He said.

"You work at the crime lab right?" I asked.

"Yeah the director." He said.

"I thought so. That must be tough." I said as I took a bite of food.

"It can be, but I like the idea of doing my hand to get bad guys off the street." He explained. I liked his logic.

"That is what my dad says all the time about his job." I said thinking of my dad who would die if he knew I had been out partying the way I was and that my night ended in a One Night Stand.

"What does he do?" he asked.

"A police officer. You might have met him Sargent Davis." I said.

"Wait… you are Sargent Davis' daughter?" he asked. He looked a little afraid. My dad could do that to people.

"Yeah." I answered. "I promise I won't tell him." I finished my food and placed my fork on my empty plate. I hope I didn't scare him away by telling him who my dad was. I liked him and I wanted to see where this went. I don't think I have ever had that thought about a One Night Stand before, but I knew I liked him. I knew I needed to change the subject off of who my dad was. "So tell me about you? Any siblings with crazy names?" I asked.

"Haha no crazy names here." He said with a laugh. "I am one of seven kids though." He said.

"Seven?" I asked amazed. "I could never. There is only 3 of us and it gets crowded."

"It was crazy crowded, but my parents did a good job. Raised us all right." He said.

"In the south?" I questioned. It was very obvious with his accent that I found pretty sexy.

"Yeah Texas." He replied.

"Never been." I said.

"Maybe I can take you one day." He said before taking my empty plate from in front of me.

"Maybe." I said with a smile. We were flirting. It was fun. I then remembered that I didn't have my car. "Umm… I obviously left my car at the bar. I should maybe call a cab."

"I'll drive you." He said. "No use wasting your money on a cab."

"Umm thanks." I said. "You are trying to spoil me with your Southern Hospitality."

"I'm trying." He gave me a smile. Goodness I liked him even more. "Let me get fully dressed and I will drive you."

"Ok." I said.

It didn't take him too long and we were off pretty quickly. I sat in his car humming to the song that was in the radio. I could feel him stealing looks at me. It was so hard to not blush. As much as I was excited to finally get home and take a long hot shower I didn't want my time with him to end. He was very sweet and obviously very attractive. We pulled into the parking lot of the bar where my car was the only one. I turned to him and gave him a smile.

"Thanks so much." I said happily. He had been a perfect gentleman to me.

"I would love to take you out." He said. "On a real date."

"Ok." I answered.

"Are you available tonight?" he asked.

"Yes." I said.

"Maybe I can pick you up?" he asked.

"Sure let me give you my address." I said. I pulled out a old receipt from my purse and a pen. I jotted down my address and handed it to him.

"Around 7?" he asked.

"I'll be ready." I said sweetly.

"See you then." He said.

"Ok and thanks again." I said before hopping out his car. I gave him a wave before getting into my car. I was excited. I hadn't been on a date in so long and now here I was going on a date with this guy I had just slept with. It was backwards, but he seemed to be trying to make it go in the right direction.

I got home where my cat that didn't seem pleased with me for not coming home the night before greeted me. I refilled her food and water before going into my bedroom. I needed to take a hot shower and I needed to know what I was going to wear to my date tonight. I turned on my radio and grabbed everything I needed for my shower.

After taking a shower I felt refreshed. I danced along to the music while I went through my closet. I found a pretty simple purple fit and flare dress and some black heels to go with it. I figured I would wear my hair in a bun and leave a few stands down in front. I was happy with my selection. I went into the living room and pulled my very dead cell phone from my purse and plugged it in. I turned on my phone to find a ton of text messages from my best friend Amanda. I decided to give her a call.

"Elise!" Amanda said loudly.

"Yes." I answered.

"I was just checking on you." She said sounding concerned. Amanda and I had gone to the bar together last night.

"I'm fine." I said. Amanda was so protective, but that was a great quality in a best friend.

"I know you went home with that guy. Just making sure things were cool." She said.

"Things are perfect. He is a nice guy. We hooked up and I woke up at his place this morning. He was a complete gentleman and even made me breakfast." I said.

"Oh my god you hooked up?" she asked.

"Yep and we are even going out tonight." I said happily.

"So it obviously went well then and he wasn't a creep." She said.

"No creep at all. He is the new crime lab director." I said.

"That's what I thought." She said. "Well as long as he was kind and didn't take advantage of you then I am good and happy for you."

"Yep all is well." I said.

"Ok well I better get back to work. Call me later and tell me about your date." She said.

"Alright." I answered "Bye."

"Bye." She said and then the line went dead.

It wasn't long before it was 7. I was all dressed up for my date. I sat patiently on my couch for Nick to come. When my doorbell rang I checked myself in the mirror one more time before answering the door. There he was. Turns out we both had the idea to wear purple. He was in a purple button up shirt with black slacks. I gave him a quick smile and grabbed my purse.

"I'm ready." I said.

"Perfect let's go." He said. I closed my door behind me and followed him to his car. He opened the door for me. I got inside and he closed the door.

"I have a surprise." He said as we drove.

"Really?" I questioned.

"We are going to one of those pop-up restaurants." He said.

"Where you make your own food?" I asked.

"Yeah." He answered. "I hope that's ok?"

"Oh my goodness. I have always wanted to go to one, but I never had a date." I said excitedly.

"Well then now you can go." He said. I was so excited.

We arrived at the Marina where the pop-up was taking place. There was a large white tent and he led me inside. We were setup at our own station and were given aprons to wear. There were about five other couples there and the chef was setup on front. We had the best time making our dinner together. He was so funny and I found myself constantly laughing. At the end we had made our own beautiful dinner. Once done we all were sat at tables to eat the food we prepared. It was delicious and then the chef presented us all with a chocolate dessert.

"This is amazing." I said taking a bite of the chocolate cake.

"You've got some on you." He said as he tried to motion to where I had cake on my face. He then took his finger and wiped it. His finger lingered on my face for a moment. It was all-quiet and I leaned in closer. His lips touched mine. We had obviously kissed before, but this was different. One reason I couldn't quite remember kissing him the night before. This was blissful and perfect.

"Thanks for tonight." I said giving him a smile. "It was the perfect date."

"I'm glad you like it." He said.

On the drive back home he held my hand. I didn't want the night to end so soon. He pulled up in front of my house and turned to me. I smiled and leaned in for a kiss. I wanted to keep kissing him. We pulled apart and he gave me a smile.

"We should do this again." He said.

"Yes for sure." I answered. I then looked to see a car I recognized that was parked one house down. I began to get very nervous. I knew he could tell something was wrong.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I know that car." I said. "Oh god." I found myself fighting to breath.

"What is it?" he asked as he placed a hand on my arm trying to calm me.

"That car belongs to a guy who had been stalking me. Can you walk me inside? I nee to call the police." I said. He could tell I was clearly afraid. I hadn't seen this car in a year. I could tell that someone was inside the car and was just waiting for me.

"Wait in here a second." He said as he got out of the car. He then opened the truck. I could hear here fiddling with something. He then came around to my door and opened it. I saw he had a gun in his hand. I stepped out of the car and let him loop an arm around my waist. I reached in my purse and pulled out my keys. As soon as he closed the door I heard a car door open.

I looked to see him get out his car. That was the man who had stalked me. I was shaking as he started to walk in our direction. In a split second Nick had his gun pointing towards him.

"Do not move!" Nick shouted.

"I'm here to see Elise." The man said as he took another step.

"Do not get any closer to her or I will shoot you." Nick growled. He started to lead me towards my front door. I stayed with him. Once we made it too my door I opened it and we both stepped inside. Nick locked the door behind us.

I went straight to the cabinet I kept in my dining room and pulled out some paperwork. I sighed when I read the paper.

"I had a restraining order, but it expired at midnight last night." I said. "I need to call my dad." I went straight to my phone and dialed my dad's number. It rang a few times.

"Hello." Came my dad's voice.

"Dad." I said. I was clearly upset.

"What's wrong Elise?" he asked.

"Dad the restraining order against Mark George expired and he is here at my house. I just came home and he was here." I said shaking.

"Where is he?" my dad asked.

"Outside. I have a date with me. He is staying with me for now. Dad I don't know what to do." I said as I started to cry. I felt Nick put his hands on my shoulders. I was so glad he was here.

"I'm sending some uniforms to your place now. I will call Judge McArthur to get an emergency order and then I'm coming." My dad said. "Can your date stay until I am there?"

"I'm sure." I said as I leaned onto Nick. I hung up the phone and turned to him. "My dad is having some officers come and my dad is coming. Can you stay with me?" I asked.

"Of course." He answered.

We sat on my couth and within five minutes I could hear voices outside and could see the flashing lights of police cars. I looked out of the window to see officers talking to Mark. I just wanted him gone. A few moments later one of the officers came to my door. I immediately recognized her. It was Amanda. I quickly opened the door.

"Amanda!" I said to my best friend.

"Hey as soon as the call went out I got here." She said. "I can't believe that creep is back. He said something about your friend pointing a gun at him."

"I had my service weapon." Nick said as he walked up behind me. "I just told him to stay back or I would shoot."

"Well we told him to screw himself and we weren't letting him press any charges." Amanda said. I saw another car pull up. It was my dad who got out of his car and walked up to Mark and shoved a piece of paper at him before he came to the door.

"Elise are you ok?" My dad asked as he came inside of my house. He then spotted Nick. "Mr. Stokes what are you doing here?"

"Dad this was my date." I said giving Nick a smile.

"Oh well I am glad you were here with her." My dad said reaching out to shake his hand. Both men shook hands. This was the first time my dad had been so calm and accepting of any date I had around. He then turned to me and handed me a piece of paper. "This is an emergency restraining order. It will only last 30 days. You need to go down to the court as soon as possible to get a full one."

"Ok will do." I answered.

"Amanda you and Officer Val make sure that Mr. George is escorted off of my daughter's property and make sure he understands the order." My dad said to Amanda.

"Yes Sir." She answered to him and then turned to me. "I'll call you later." She said before walking out to her partner and making Mark get in his car.

"Ok sweetie you are in good hands here." He said giving a look to Nick. I couldn't help, but smile. "I'm going home. Call me if you need me."

"Ok thanks dad." I said giving him a hug.

"Good bye sir." Nick said to my dad who gave him a nod. I closed my door behind my dad.

"Sorry about all that drama." I said with a nervous laugh.

"No problem. As long as you're safe." He said.

"Well I had a great time with you. It was a great Sober Date." I said with a wink. He came closer and touched my face. He gave me a kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. I felt his arms pull me in closer. He then pulled away for a second and smiled down at me before kissing my forehead.

"Will you be ok alone tonight?" he asked.

"I guess, but it would be nice if you could stay." I said.

"I'll stay." He answered. We moved over to my couch where he kissed me more. It was the perfect way to end a nearly perfect night as he kissed me passionately on my couch. I pulled myself on top of him. I worked my hands and unbuttoned each button on his shirt. He smiled against my lips. Even with that little blip, it was going to be a perfect night.


	2. Chapter 2

Sober

Chapter 2

It was Monday and I was back at work. It had been a pretty great weekend. After the craziness that was Saturday Nick spent the night with me. It was perfect having him there. I felt so safe. We went out to brunch on Sunday and then we had to say our goodbyes. I was excited to see him again. I liked this guy and he wasn't a creep at all.

I sat at my desk answering calls as I did all day. It could be pretty monotonous sometimes with the calls for people trying to find what channel their favorite show as coming on to things that were actual emergencies. My phone rang again for the millionth time.

"911 what is your emergency?" I answered as always.

"Tell his ass to get out my house!" a female voice yelled.

"Excuse me ma'am. What is your emergency?" I asked.

"Get his ass out my house!" she yelled.

"Ma'am can you tell me what is going on? I can't get anyone's ass out your house without you telling me what is going on." I said.

"This damn dog. He ain't even mine. He needs to get his ass out my house and he is just sitting his stanky ass on my couch like he lives here. Get his ass out my house." She complained. I held back a laugh.

"Oh ma'am. Tell me your address and I will direct your call to animal control." I said.

"I am at 1486 March Lane Apartment 17." She said.

"Ok Ma'am Animal Control is in route." I said.

"Thank you." She said.

"You're welcome." I answered before ending the call. I couldn't believe that actually happened, but then again I could. I would get all kinds of calls on a daily basis and this wasn't even the strangest one I've gotten.

"Elise there is a delivery for you." Said one of my co-workers as she walked into the room. I turned off my phone and made my way to the lobby where there was a man standing with a large bouquet of beautiful pink roses. I was slightly nervous at receiving flowers.

"Hi I'm Elise Davis." I said to the man.

"Here you go." He said as he handed me the roses. They smelled amazing. I took them back to my desk. I was a little afraid. All my coworkers were starring and I knew exactly why. I picked up the card, took a deep breath, and read it.

 _Just Because. –Nick_

I tried my hardest not to blush, but I knew my cheeks were the color of the roses. I looked around and everyone who wasn't on a call were making their way to my desk. I felt beyond special. The last time I received flowers wasn't the best time. It was during the height of my stalking and he sent me flowers. Everyday for a month I would get flowers. My co-worker Wanda was at my desk first.

"Who are the flowers from?" she asked. "They aren't from that creep?"

"Oh no not from him. They are from a guy who I guess I am kind of dating. We spent the weekend together. He is a great guy." I said happily. I was so happy. It had been so long since I dated anyone. After being stalked it was hard to connect with any guy without putting up a huge wall.

"Aww that's sweet." She said. "I'm happy for you."

I was so excited with my break rolled around. I went in the bathroom and checked my make-up before walking through the station and over to the crime lab. The girl at the front desk was pretty cool and led me through to Nick's office. I knocked on the door.

"Come in." he said. I walked into his office. He was looking down at some paperwork. I walked over to his desk and sat in one of the chairs. He then looked up and saw me sitting there. He smiled.

"Hi." I said.

"Hi." He said to me.

"I got the flowers. Thanks." I said as looked around his office. "So this is where you work."

"Pretty much." He answered.

"Much nicer than where I am in the old part of the building." I said looking around the office. "So this is weird. My dad and step-mom have invited us to dinner…together. My dad says it is to thank you for being there on Saturday night. It is their way of prying. The fact that I was actually on a date is astonishing to them."

"When do they want us?" he asked.

"Dad said tonight if you are available." I said.

"Tonight is fine with me." He answered. "So why is it so astonishing that you were on a date?"

"My last date I ever went on was with my stalker." I said simply.

"Really?" he questioned.

"Yeah he was a nice guy who worked with me. He asked me out and I decided why not. We went on a few dates and it was all right. We started sleeping together and things got creepy. It was like he was obsessing over everything I did. I broke it off and he started stalking me. It went on for over a year. After I filed my first complaint he ended up getting fired for sexual harassment, but he kept at it. He sent me flowers everyday for an entire month once. Everyone was freaking out because of your flowers by the way because of that. I felt like a prisoner. He finally slipped up and I was able to get that restraining order. From that day he stopped until Friday night." I explained. Thinking about it freaked me out. It had been so scary and I was so scared to date anyone in fear they would be a creep like that guy. My world had been forever changed.

"I'm sorry if the flowers were a bad idea." Nick quickly said.

"No I loved them because they were from you." I said sweetly.

"I had a stalker once." Nick then said. I looked at him my eyes pleading to know more. "The guy was seriously living in my attic. He was stalking my every move."

"That is super creepy." I said. I was amazed. It was nice that we had something in common, but it sucked that it had to be something to creepy and so sinister.

"Yeah he tried to kill me in the end, but luckily I had some great friends on my side." He said giving me a reassuring smile.

"I know the feeling." I said smiling back at him.

"So Officer Johnson is your best friend." He then said referring to Amanda.

"Haha yeah. We grew up together. Her dad is a cop too." I said. Amanda and I had known each other since we were in the womb. She and I were tied together from day one. No matter what I knew Amanda was always on my side. "I better head back to work. My break is nearly over." I said as I stood from the chair.

"Should I pick you up tonight?" Nick asked.

"Umm yeah. About 7 I guess." I said with a shrug. I knew the motivation behind this dinner. My dad wanted to pry. He wanted to know what was going on with us. It wasn't about thanking Nick for being there for me. The thought made me want to laugh.

"Ok I will see you." He said as I made my way to the door. I gave him a quick smile and wave before I left.

The rest of my day was pretty mediocre. I was glad that I didn't have to many tragic calls and most of them seemed to have happy endings. Coming home I made sure my cat, Muffin, had food and water before I went to hop in the shower. I was having another date with Nick sort-of. I looked in my closet for something to wear. I wanted it to be cute, but I didn't want it to look like I was trying too hard especially since we were going to my dad's house. I picked out a simple hot pink blouse and black skirt. I looked at myself in the mirror. I didn't quite feel sexy, but it would work for dinner at my parent's house.

I sat on the couch petting Muffin until my doorbell rang. I got up and smoothed out my skirt before walking to the door. I opened it to fine Nick with more flowers. I smiled at him as he handed me the flowers.

"So you can get flowers in a less creepy way." He said.

"Aww thanks. I love them." I said. "Let me put these in water and then we can go." I walked into my kitchen and pulled a vase from the cabinet. I filled it with water and added the flowers to it. I sat them in the middle of my kitchen table before returning to Nick who was waiting in my living room.

"So if you are ready?" he said. I nodded and grabbed my purse from the couch. Muffin gave me a meow and I gave her a quick pet on the head before we left out of the door together.

"You know we would never work out." Nick said as he opened the car door for me. I turned to him puzzled. "You have a cat and I have a dog." He then said. I laughed and got into his car.

"So it's all Muffin's fault." I said when he got into the driver's side.

"Yep blame it all on Muffin." He said giving me a smile. He was fun. I liked that a lot.

We innocently chatted on the way to my dad's house. I had no idea where this was going, but so far I liked it. He was very sweet and so much fun. I found myself constantly laughing and I felt fully comfortable with him. I hadn't felt that level of comfort with anyone else I ever dated. I was totally at ease and that made things so easy for me. It also didn't hurt that the sex was amazing. After I gave a few directions we pulled up in front of my dad's place. I could already see my step-mom in the window.

"Oh god." I said.

"What?" he asked.

"My step-mom is in the window waiting for us." I said laughing as I pointed her out. "Come on let's get this over with."

We started walking to the door together. I felt his fingers lace with mine. I couldn't help, but smile at him and he smiled back. I rang the doorbell and barely a second passed before my step-mom opened it. Standing in front of us was my step-mom. She was a skinny woman with long blonde hair in a single braid. She grabbed me into a hug.

"Oh Mona!" she said happily. She quickly pulled away from me and pulled Nick into a hug. "And you must be Mona's boyfriend?"

"Umm not exa…" I started, but Nick cut me off.

"Yes I am. Nice to meet you ma'am." He said turning to me and giving me a smile. I felt my heart skip a beat.

"Oh wonderful! Charles they are here!" she called out as she closed the door behind us. We followed her into the dining room where my dad was. He was sitting in his usual spot and stood as we entered the room.

"There is my Mona." My dad said. I made my way to him and gave him a hug. "And Mr. Stokes." He said to Nick extending his hand. They shook one another's hands.

"We are still waiting on Sarah, but we can start eating now. She will eventually come." My step-mom said as she sat a casserole dish down on the table.

"I didn't know Sarah was coming." I said happily thinking of my little sister. I hadn't seen her in awhile, but she was in college and always doing her own thing.

Nick sat down next to me. "Who is Sarah?" he asked me.

"My little sister." I answered.

"So you are dating my daughter?" my dad said. He was getting right into it. I couldn't believe it.

"Yes sir." Nick answered. I gave him a smile.

"I like that. You seem good for her. Just don't break my baby's heart." My dad instructed as he looked at Nick.

"No sir I promise." Nick said.

"Dad can this not happen now." I said feeling embarrassed. I couldn't believe my dad was giving him that talk now right here.

"Sorry I'm late." Came a voice. My sister came into the room. Her hazelnut colored curly hair bouncing.

"Oh good Sarah. You get to meet Mona's boyfriend." My step-mom said happily.

"Hey Mona!" Sarah said to me as she took a seat at the table. "I'm starving and sick of living on Cup Noodles."

"College diet." I said.

"Sick of it." Sarah said.

"Nick you should come by with Mona next weekend. My son Monet will be in town with his wife and kids." My dad said. "We are having a little barbeque."

"That sounds nice I would love to come with… _Mona_." He said looking at me and giving me a grin. I hated that they called me Mona when they knew I preferred to go by Elise.

"Mona have you spoken to your mom lately?" My dad asked.

"Yeah a few days ago. She's been busy with painting and work." I answered. My parents split when I was a kid. My mom wasn't the type to be held down by structure and my dad being a cop was all about structure.

"Is she still teaching?" my step-mom asked.

"Yep still teaching." I answered.

The rest of the evening was pretty much the same. We had some great conversations. After dinner my dad took Nick into his office. I could only imagine what was going on in there, but I was happy when they came out laughing.

"Well we better go." I said.

"Yeah it is getting late." My dad said. "Mona please remember to go by the court and renew that restraining order. We don't need that freak coming after you again."

"Yes I will be going tomorrow at lunch." I said to my dad.

"I'll come with you." Nick said.

"Thanks." I said giving him a smile. He didn't need to come with me, but I loved that he was even willing to.

We said our goodbyes and we got into Nick's car. He told me all about his talk with my dad. My dad was always going to be my dad. He always wanted what was best for me and after that last year I went through he was going to make sure any guy I was seeing was going to treat me right. We pulled up in front of my house. Nick got out and opened my door. I loved how polite he was. He walked me to my door and wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close. His lips touched mine. I deepened the kiss. We broke apart and he ran a hand over my face.

"So you're apparently my boyfriend?" I asked in a whisper.

"Yeah." He answered before giving me another kiss. "So I'll see you tomorrow."

"Mmmhmmm." I answered.

"See you tomorrow then." He said kissing me one more time before I opened my door. He gave me a wave and I closed the door behind me. I loved this. It all felt so easy and so free. Who knew a drunken one-night-stand could lead to this.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Anyone who reads my stories knows that my fics are generally named after Songs. "I'm In It With You" is a song from one of my favorite singers Loreen and "Sober" is also one of her songs that I love, which the song is basically about a one-night-stand that she wants more to come from.

Sober

Chapter 3

I was simply over the moon. I had a boyfriend and one who was worth it. He went with me to re-file for my restraining order and he stood there by my side as I filled out all the paperwork. He was a gentleman and I loved every moment we were able to spend together. He started spending my lunch hour with me. I would go to his office with my lunch and we would just talk. I couldn't help, but feel lucky. It was Thursday afternoon and I was ready to get off work. Amanda and I were going out to see one of our favorite bands. I had been playing their album on repeat since we got the tickets. Once five o'clock rolled around I was the first one out the door. I quickly went home to take a shower and get ready for the show. I was dancing around my room to my current favorite song by the band when my cell phone rang.

"Hello." I answered.

"Hey Lise it's me." It was Amanda. "I can't go tonight."

"What? Why?" I asked. We had been planning this for over a month. I was instantly bummed.

"Kelli has the chickenpox of all things. Of course Robert is being an asshole and won't watch his own daughter for the night and you know since my mom is going through chemo being around Kelli would be a no-no. So I'm stuck at home with a 3 year old with chickenpox." Amanda explained.

"Oh no. I'm sorry." I said. "Poor little Kelli." Amanda's daughter Kelli was my Goddaughter. Amanda had been divorced for over a year and her husband was a total deadbeat dad. Amanda was pretty much doing it all on her own and she was a rock star in my book for doing so.

"Maybe your _boyfriend_ can go with you." Amanda suggested.

"Hmm maybe?" I said. I suddenly got excited. I would love for him to be able to see my favorite band with me.

"Well you better call him. I'll talk to you tomorrow and you can tell me all about the amazing show." Amanda said.

"Alright bye." I said. I quickly ended the call and dialed Nick. It rang a few times before he answered.

"Stokes." He answered.

"Hey it's me." I said sweetly.

"Hey you." He said clearly happy to hear my voice.

"So you know I was going to that show with Amanda tonight. Well Amanda is stuck at home with her daughter who has chickenpox. I have an extra ticket and I would love for you to come with me." I said. I was so hoping he could go with me.

"Sure what time?" he asked. I wanted to jump with joy.

"You can pick me up around 8." I said.

"I'll be there." He then said.

"Ok see you." I answered. We ended the call. I went straight to my closet. I had my outfit picked out since we got the tickets. I pulled out a strapless silver sequence dress that went to just over my knees.

By 8 I was dressed and ready. My doorbell rang and I instantly knew who it was. I opened the door and there he was. Every time I saw him my stomach would do flips. I loved that feeling. He pulled me to him and gave me a soft kiss. He then looked at me in my dress. I knew he was undressing me with his eyes. I let him take it all in.

"I'm ready." I said. He held my hand out to his car and he opened the door for me.

We arrived at the club where the concert was. There was already a band on stage, but they weren't the band that I was there for. We ordered some drinks and stood around on the side. His arm stayed around me the whole time. I felt incredibly special. I sipped my drink and stood with him. I wasn't even sure if he would like the band, but I was so happy he even came with me.

"Alright the band you all have been waiting for. Give it up for The Sterling!" the announcer said. Suddenly the intro to my favorite song was playing. I was dancing. Nick was laughing at me. I didn't care. I was having the best time. I pulled him to me and I danced. This was the girl I was. I loved going to concerts and dancing my heart out to my favorite bands. Amanda and I were a team when it came to these shows, but it was great to have someone new with me. Someone I really liked. After a few songs the band played one of their slower songs. Nick pulled me close. I looked up at him and smiled.

"Thanks for coming with me." I said. He kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back.

I was bummed when the show was over. It was such an amazing show and they announced they would be back in a few months. I was definitely getting tickets for the next show. Nick drove me home. We got out the car together and he walked with me hand in hand to my door.

"Want to come in?" I asked as we stood at my door, his hands on my waist.

"Sure." He answered.

Going inside we sat on my couch together. I laid my head on his shoulder as he ran his fingers through my hair that I was wearing straight for once. He lifted up my head by my chin and placed his lips on mine. I loved the feeling of him kissing me. My heart was beating fast and there were butterflies in my stomach. I could feel warmth spreading through my entire body. I deepened the kiss. I then broke away and stood up. I grabbed him by his hand and led him to my bedroom. I kissed him once more as I worked to unbutton his shirt. He laid me on the bed and he trailed kissed down my neck to the top of my dress. He started to wiggle the strapless dress off of me. I ran my hands up his toned chest. I loved being with him. This all felt so right.

In the morning we both wanted to just lie in bed together, but it was only Friday morning. We said out goodbyes and he went home to get ready for work. I got out of bed and took a long shower. Closing my eyes I could remember every touch he made on my body the night before. I smiled to myself. I lost myself in my memories. I ended up late to work, but luckily my boss hadn't arrived when I got there. It seemed to be like every other day. Our mornings were always pretty slow, but then calls started to pick up. I got a few hang-ups, but nothing out of the usual. Around me I could hear my co-workers starting to chatter. I looked up from my desk. Wanda made her way to my desk with a look of concern on her face.

"Elise." She said.

"Yeah." I answered. "What's going on?" I asked.

"Check your department email." She said simply before walking away. I opened my email and there was an email that seemed to be sent from me with the subject line: URGENT. I opened the email knowing that I hadn't sent any emails out. I saw that the email was sent to the entire police department. I wondered why there was an email for me sent to the entire police department. There was a video and I clicked to open it.

I was then frozen. I thought I was dreaming. This couldn't be real. I was in complete shock and fear was going through my entire body. I could hear the sounds coming from the video. Those voices I knew them they belonged to both me and Nick.

"Oh God…YES…DON'T STOP!" Came my voice from the video. It was the two of us having sex in my bed the night before. I placed my hand over my mouth in shock.

"Yes…keep going…ohhh…yes…I'm going to come…yes!" I quickly then clicked the video away. I looked around the room. I looked at Wanda.

"Did everyone get that video?" I asked her simply.

"Yes girl…everyone." She said. I looked around the room at my co-workers. They had all received an email of me having sex. I didn't know what to do. In that second I jumped from my desk. The first person I needed to see was Nick. I was shaking as I made my way through the halls. I felt like every person I saw was starring me down. I felt like they all saw the video. When I made it to the crime lab I went straight to his office and walked inside. He looked up at me from a pile of paperwork.

"Did you get it?" I asked in a panic.

"Get what?" he asked.

"Check….check your email." I said as I went around to his side of his desk. I stood behind him as he opened his email. There it was the email that said it was from me. He opened it and played the video. He sat there and placed his hand over his mouth. He quickly closed it and looked at me.

"What? How? What?" he didn't quite know what question to ask.

"I don't know. It says it came from me. Obviously I would never…I have no idea. You can see it was filmed outside of my bedroom window. Someone filmed us having sex and has emailed it to the entire department." I said. I was freaking out. What if I lost my job over this? Then another thought crept into my mind. "Oh no!"

"What?" he asked.

"This was sent to everyone. My dad got it. People I grew up around got it. Everyone. Oh no." I wasn't sure if I should cry or if I should scream. "Come with me." I then said.

"Where?" he asked.

"My dad's office." I then said.

I was still shaking as we walked. Nick held my hand tightly. Who wanted to torture me like this? I could feel eyes on us. It was obvious that people had seen it. We made it to my dad's office. He was sitting at his computer. Just as we walked in the room I saw my dad sitting there with shock on his face and the sounds that were now familiar from that video playing on his screen.

"Dad…" I said my voice trailing off.

"What the hell is this?" he asked us. He looked bewildered. I couldn't tell if he was more shocked or angry.

"Someone sent that to everyone." I said sitting down in front of my dad's desk.

"Sir…" Nick started trying to make. "It seems someone filmed Elise and I last night and for some reason emailed the video to the entire department using Elise's department email."

"The entire department?" my dad asked.

"Yeah." I answered. I was completely mortified. I didn't know what to think anymore.

"Who would do that?" my dad asked.

"I don't know." I said as I started to cry. My life was over. I was so afraid because I then realized this was going to impact more than just me. Nick was obviously going to be affected by this greatly and so would my dad.

"I'm going to get the lab working on it. We will find out who sent it." Nick said. I looked up at him. He had a look of pure determination on his face.

"I'm sorry dad." I said. I didn't know what else to say. I knew my dad could never unsee what he saw. Then I had a sudden thought. "I might know who it was."

"Who?" Nick asked.

"Mark George. He is the only person I can think of who would want me to suffer…. And you Nick…and dad." I then said.

My dad instantly picked up his phone. "I need someone to put an APB out for a Mark George and bring his ass down here." My dad growled.

"I want to go home." I then said. "I need to go home."

"I'll take you." Nick said. I nodded.

"I will let you know if we get him." My dad said. Then his phone ring. "Hello…oh Chief Johnson…. Yes… Yes it was Mona…She didn't send it. The crime lab is looking over it and we think it may have been her stalker Mark George... I'm so sorry sir. Yes we will get to the bottom of it. ..She is here now….yes… ok…goodbye."

"That was Uncle David." I said knowing. It was Amanda's dad. "He saw the video?"

"Yeah." My dad said.

"I'm mortified." I said feeling defeated.

"I'll take you home." Nick said putting his arm around me.

"Thanks." I said.

The entire ride to my house we were silent. I had gotten a text from Amanda. I told her I would talk to her later. I didn't know what to think about this entire situation. I had been over the moon this morning and now I was frozen to the ground. Last night had been amazing and as much as I loved it I didn't want to share it with everyone in that way. Nick walked me into my house. Right away I went in my room and closed the curtains.

"I'm afraid of what is going to come of this." I said as I looked at him.

"I'm going to get the lab all over it. I will send some people out to process the outside of your house. Ok?" He said to me.

"Thanks." I answered. He wrapped his arms around me. I leaned into his chest. "I'm sorry. You don't deserve this. I understand if you want to end it with me now."

"I'm not going to do that. I like you too much. We will get through this." He continued to hold me and kissed my forehead. My heart was filled with goodness and joy in that moment. He didn't have to stay with me. He could run away right now, but he wasn't. I had definitely found a good one.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Trying something new mid-chapter.

Sober

Chapter 4

It was like everything was moving in slow motion. I felt sick to my stomach. I felt like I was afraid to move my house. I lied in bed in the dark. I just wanted to shut everyone out. I'd felt this way before, but it has been a long year since then and now I was back in this spot. I felt like my life was no longer my own and that someone else was in control. I was afraid and very lost. I wasn't quite sure what to do. Lying in bed I thought about how to end it, but then I thought of my family and how that would affect them and then I thought of Nick. We had something that was so good and I was enjoying it, but how would we get past this. Our privacy had ben violated in such a huge way. Everyone we knew now had seen that video. I felt like nothing in my life was personal anymore and I was afraid to know what he felt. I knew he said that he wanted to be with me, but how could he want me through this?

There was a knock on my bedroom door. I sat up as the door opened. I gave a weak smile to Nick as he came in my room and sat on my bed. He placed a hand on my arm. I knew he was trying to be supportive to me, but his life was also being ruined in the process.

"So we didn't get much." He said. "No fingerprints or trace and there was a boot impression, but it was from a standard work boot; nothing that could help us. I also talked to your dad. Mark George has an alibi and there is security footage to prove he was nowhere near your house last night.

"So it wasn't him?" I asked. Looking up concerned. I figured we knew and this would be all over soon.

"No I'm sorry." Nick said.

"Fuck this!" I then said. I was so frustrated. I then started to cry. I hated every second.

"We will figure this out. The lab is still working on the video." He said as he rubbed my arm. I just continued to cry. He then got into bed next to me and wrapped his arms around me. "Shhh it's ok."

I had fallen asleep. I woke up in the morning and he was still there, holding me, just as he had the night before. I was so happy it was Saturday and that I didn't have to go to work. I didn't know how I was going to face my job. I slipped out of his arms and walked into the living room. It was all quiet except for Muffin purring on the couch. I had gotten muffin during the height of my stalking. I didn't want to be alone and I just wanted a presence in my house. I passed by a woman selling kittens and I saw Muffin there. I had to get her. She helped me keep it together when fear was gripping every aspect of my life.

"Morning Muffin." I said to my cat who just continued to purr.

I walked into the kitchen and started the coffee pot. I then went into the living room and sat on the couch next to Muffin. I sat there petting her head. I could only imagine what would come next. I hates every second of this. For a year I had my freedom back. I went so long always having to look over my shoulder and then there was freedom. I felt like my life had once again been stolen and this time there was collateral damage.

"Good morning." I heard a voice call. I looked up to see Nick standing in the doorway.

"Morning." I said.

"How are you feeling?" He asked as he came over the the couch and sat with me. I shrugged. I was feeling so defeated that I didn't know how I felt.

"Come here." He said as he pulled me into his arms. We just sat in silence. I just loved his company.

We sat there for what felt like forever and I didn't mind. It was a small escape from everything. It was like that in those moments everything was OK and there were no worries and no apprehensions. I could only wish that it would and could stay this way, but that was purely wishful thinking on my part. I could only imagine what he was thinking and feeling.

"So I met your dad and step-mom. What's the story with your mom?" Nick asked breaking our silence.

"So many stories with my mom." I said with a laugh. "I am her clone. I guess you could say. She is a free spirit. That's my favorite part about her. She let's nothing and no one hold her down. She is an artist and lives in San Francisco. She also teaches art at a University up there. She and my dad split when I was two. My dad was too structured for her. She said that being married didn't allow her to be her most creative self. That is a real quote from her." I thought about my mom. She was the reason I was the way I was. I could dance like no one was watching while everyone was watching because of her. She taught me to be my most unique self. Whenever there was any problem I could always call my mom and she would give me some artsy new age wisdom and it always seemed to help. The one time though she couldn't help me and I had to go running to my dad was with my stalking situation.

"She sounds fun." Nick said.

"She is amazing." I said happily. "Don't get me wrong I love my step-mom Alice too. She and my dad have been together since I was 5 or so and I grew up living with my dad only seeing my mom during school breaks."

"So you and Monet have the same mom, but Sarah's mom is Alice?" Nick asked.

"Yep." I answered. "Monet is 3 years older than me. He is dad's partner. He is just like my dad too. It is pretty scary."

"Isn't Monet supposed to be in town? I remember your dad inviting us over." Nick then said. I remembered as soon as he said it. How was I going to face my big brother with the situation that I had going on?

"Oh yeah. I'm not going." I said instantly. I wasn't going to show my face. Even though I am sure Monet didn't see the video I am sure he heard about it being a police officer in LA.

"Why not?" Nick then asked.

"I'm so embarrassed. I've always been the screw up and here I am again. In the end I don't care if I lose my job or whatever, but what if you lose your job?" I said. I was so concerned about him. He was playing it off as if everything was cool and that everyone he works with didn't see a video of him butt naked having sex with me.

"I doubt I will lose my job." He said, but I could hear uncertainty in his voice. I knew he wasn't exactly sure.

"I want to get away from here. I need to run away." I said.

"Where would you go?" Nick asked.

"Now that you brought up my mom I am thinking I could go see her. I haven't been in some time and my mom always knows how to make me feel better. Plus I can give this whole thing some time to die down." I said. I realized how much I needed my mom in this situation. "Want to come with?"

"You want me to come to San Francisco?" he asked.

"Yes, only for a few days. Just to escape this whole thing for a bit. We can leave today." I then said. I was excited to suddenly escape. Nick looked at me. I could tell he wasn't sure. "Please." I then added giving him a sad face. He smiled and pulled me in for a kiss.

"You're cute." He said, but I was still waiting on an answer. "I will go with you. Just for the weekend."

"Ok go home and get packed and get back here in an hour. I will get us plane tickets. There are flights up there all day." I said excitedly. I was ready for us to run away together even if it was just for a day and a half. I was happy to be spontaneous. This was how I used to live. It had taken me a long time to get back to being who I was and I wasn't going to stop even if someone was trying to ruin my life. I was going to fight back even if it was just for today.

* * *

What was it about her? I couldn't quite put my finger on it. I found myself enthralled with her. She wasn't even my type truthfully. I saw her that night at the bar dancing like nobody was watching and something about her spirit connected with mine. She was beautiful and sweet. She had such a fun free spirit that you never knew what was going to come next, but at the same time she was so vulnerable. I don't know why I asked her out on that date that night, but I had the need to get to know her more. Was she too young for me? Maybe, but besides her spirit you really wouldn't know. I felt the need to protect her and possibly love her. Now here we were in this situation. I could lose my job and recklessly I didn't care. If I did I am sure they would have me back in Vegas no problem. Now here we were running away. I didn't know if I was being reckless, but for once it felt good.

I arrived back at her house with my bag packed. She was waiting for me when I walked to the door. She opened the door and as always her beauty struck me. She gave me a smile and I couldn't help, but smile back. I should run, but my feet were frozen. She had me under her spell.

"My bags are packed." Elise said happily. She pointed out her bags on the couch with her cat sitting right next to them.

"Who is going to take care of the cat?" I asked.

"Amanda has a key. I called her and she is going to come by and make sure Muffin is good." She said as she grabbed her purse. "So I bought our tickets and reserved a hotel room not far from where my mom lives. Your ticket is for returning on Sunday evening and I think I'm staying until Wednesday or so."

"Ok I guess we should go now." I said as I grabbed her bags and headed out to my car. I loaded up her bags while she locked up her house. I opened her door for her. She went to get inside, but then turned to me.

"Thanks for coming." She said sweetly. She came towards me. I could smell her perfume. It smelled like roses. She placed a kiss on my lips. I put my hands on her waist and pulled her in close. I loved to hold her. Just the feeling of her in my arms made me feel complete in a way I had never felt before.

"No problem." I said. "Let's get going." I let her get in the car and I closed the door behind her. I was being completely reckless being with her just like that night we met at the bar. We were both just trying to escape and we escaped with one another. It felt good to escape with her.

* * *

The plane ride wasn't long. When we arrived in San Francisco it was foggy, but that wasn't anything new. We walked down to baggage claim hand in hand. I could feel there was some tension. I knew he must have been confused about this and wasn't totally sure, but I was happy that he was willing to come. We stood at baggage claim. I had my head on his arm as he held an arm around my waist. I felt freedom. After that video came out I felt like I was in a cage and I wanted to break free and now I was free. Once we got the bags Nick started walking.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Aren't we going to rent a car?" he asked.

"No way. We're taking the BART." I said as I took him by the hand. He looked at me a little unsure. "It will be fine. I've been coming here since I was 13. I know where I am going." I said to him as I lead him to the BART. I bought our tickets from the machine and we were lucky to get a train right away. We rode until the Montgomery station and then got off. Our hotel wasn't far. Once we checked-in we went up to the room. I lied on the bed right away.

"Comfy." I said as I lied there.

"I'm going to take a shower." Nick said as he opened his back. I sat up and watched him for a moment.

"Ok then we should go see my mom." I said happily. I was so excited for him to meet my mom.

"Did you even tell her you were coming?" he asked as he stood with his things in his hand.

"Nope." I said. I gave him a smile and he just shook his head before he disappeared into the bathroom. I heard the shower come on a couple minutes later. I stood from the bed and made my way to the bathroom door. Before going in I took off my clothes. I then slipped into the bathroom and into the shower. Nick turned quickly around. I laughed at the look of shock on his face. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. He pulled me close to him.

The two of us walked hand in hand through the streets of San Francisco. We were heading to my mom's apartment that wasn't car from our hotel. I had the biggest smile on my face. He was amazing and I felt myself falling for him more and more. I already didn't want this trip to end. We turned a corner and there was my mom standing right there. She looked at me and stood there with her mouth open. She dropped her bags and came running at me. Nick let go of my hand as she pulled me into a hug.

"Mona!" she said happily.

"Hey mom…surprise. Oh purple hair. I love it." I said as I looked at my mom's wavy purple tresses.

"Yes a big surprise. Oh my Sunflower. How have you been?" she asked as she looked me over.

"I'm ok. Some things have been happening and I wanted to escape for a bit." I said with a shrug.

"Oh no no no." she said shaking her head. "I knew I felt something. The universe just didn't feel settled."

"Umm mom…I brought someone with me." I said as I grabbed Nick by the hand. "This is my…uhh…boyfriend Nick."

"Oh a boyfriend!" she said happily. "Nice to meet you. I am Sondra."

"Hello Sondra. It is very nice to meet you." Nick said as he extended his hand. My mom pulled him in for a hug.

"I was just on the way home with my groceries. Let me take these in and we can go grab some lunch." She said happily as she clapped her hands together. She then turned and grabbed the bags she had thrown on the floor.

After my mom put her groceries away we found ourselves in a café having lunch. My mom told us all about the currently classes she was teaching and some of the paintings she was working on. She had also gotten a volunteer gig at the SFMOMA. She was just as quirky as ever and it felt good to be with her.

"So Nick what do you do?" My mom asked.

"I am the director of the crime lab in San Diego." He said.

"Law enforcement… it figures." She said.

"Mom!" I said. I knew what she was insinuating and I didn't like it. Nick was different and I liked that he was different.

"If you will excuse me ladies I am going to use the restroom." Nick said as he stood from the table.

"Honey he is a little old for you." My mom then said.

"Really mom?" I said looking at her.

"Well he is and in law enforcement. You are too much of a free spirit for that." She said truthfully. I knew where she was coming from, but I knew with Nick it wasn't like that. He seemed to accepting of my free spirit. "As your mom I have always spoken to you as a friend, but every now and then I need to speak to you as a mother. I am just worried. I don't want you giving up yourself for someone."

"I know mom. Yeah he is older than me, but truthfully I don't feel the age difference when with him and I really like him." I said happily as I thought about him.

"So what brings you all the way here?" she asked still serious.

"Well you remember my stalker. We think he had something to do with it. Someone videoed Nick and I having sex and then emailed it to the entire department using my email. I am so embarrassed. I just wanted to be away from there for a bit." I explained to her.

"Oh dear." She said with a look of sadness on her face.

"Yeah it sucks. I am so afraid of Nick losing his job over this. He is fantastic and doesn't deserve this insanity, but for some reason he is standing by me. I can't help, but love that about him." I said.

"Well it will pass. You seem happy with him and that makes me happy. As long as he accepts my baby for who she is than I can't fault him." She said happily. I spotted Nick coming back to the table. He gave me a smile. I couldn't help, but think that I might be falling in love with him. That thought scared me. I didn't know what to think about that and I didn't know if he was feeling the same. The thought of him not feeling the same scared me as much as the thought of loving him did.


	5. Chapter 5

Sober

Chapter Five

I tossed and turned all night. I thought getting away would relax me, but it only made my mind run wild with questions. I didn't quite understand any of it and that bothered me. I couldn't understand why someone would want to not just ruin my life, but the life of someone else. I also wondered why Nick didn't just run away. He had nothing invested in me. I was just the crazy chick from the bar that he hooked up with. He could walk away from me at any time. I felt connected to him in a way that I didn't understand, but maybe he felt connected to me also.

We walked hand in hand along the Golden Gate Bridge. I hadn't been here in years. It was the perfect day for it as well. The sky was clear and the breeze was light. I stopped and stood at the railing looking out at the city in front of me. I could feel his hand settle on my back. I took a breath.

"You could just run you know." I said as I continued to look out at the city. "I'm really not that special."

"What do you mean?" He asked. I then looked at him.

"I'm obviously just going to be trouble for you and I'm pretty sure I'm not even your type." I then said. I didn't want him to have to hold onto something that clearly might not be for him.

"We've been in this thing about a week so far and you've already had to pull a gun on a guy who had been stalking me then you had your privacy completely invaded when a video of you having sex with me was sent to everyone you work with. I'm obviously going to be trouble for you. You need a nice, stable girl more your age. Not me." I said. When I finished I didn't want to see his face and I looked back out over the water.

"More my age?" He then questioned. I could hear him laugh a bit. "I know we have a slight age difference, but it isn't noticeable. I don't know maybe you are trouble, but maybe I like trouble." He said. I looked back at him. He gave me a smile and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Think on it. I'm letting you run away from me. No questions asked. I'm letting you save yourself and your career. When you go home think about it. If you are willing to put up with me then you can pick me up from the airport on Wednesday." I said looking him in his eyes. I could physically see him thinking.

"OK I will." He answered. "But for now and for today. I'm here with you." He pulled me close. I loved the feeling of being close to him. He then put his lips to mine. I could feel the wind picking up and blowing my hair around. His hands were firmly on my waist. He was amazing and for now in this moment we were together just the two of us.

* * *

I had a beautiful trip with a beautiful girl. She was right though. She did seem to be trouble, but there was something about her that I still couldn't place my finger on that held me to her. She had a sweetness and a truthfulness about her. She didn't pretend to be anything or anyone else, but herself. She had pointed out our age difference. True there was one and she was young, but she seemed to know who she was and that made her mature beyond her years. She had been through a lot and it showed in how mature she was. I couldn't help, but be attracted to the way she carried herself. I had a decision to make for myself and for her. I knew she felt strongly about me even though she pretended that if I walked away it would be nothing. I knew it would hurt her and I didn't want to see her hurt.

Sitting at my desk I looked at the clock. Her plane would be landing in an hour and if I was going to go I needed to make my decision. Coming back to work had been difficult. That video thing was some messed up shit and of course my privacy was completely compromised, but so was hers. She didn't deserve it any more than I did. Could she really be someone I could spend my time and my life with? Was I just spending time with her because I was lonely? I hadn't felt complete after the move and though I had been on a few dates I hadn't connected with anyone until her. Was she just a placeholder or was she permanent. Thinking about her made me smile and I couldn't help, but hope she was going to be permanent.

I grabbed my coat and left my office. Walking down the hall I smiled to myself because I had made my decision. I got in the car and started to the airport. There was no changing my mind about this now. There was always room to be a little reckless and I knew this was my time. I parked my car and made my way to baggage claim. I was a little early. My heart was beating fast. I can't remember any girl making me feel like this. She was special and I wanted that special in my life. There was a gift shop not far from baggage claim that had little trinkets. There was a little pink teddy bear that was holding a heart. I decided to buy it. I felt like a 16 year old boy again buying teddy bears for girls. It was a nice feeling and I loved feeling like this and I only hoped she could feel it too.

* * *

The last few days with my mom had been great. I sat in on one of her painting classes where the students were painting self portraits. I was happy with my piece, but as much as I loved it I didn't want to keep it for myself. I knew just the person I wanted to have it, but if he was even going to be there when I arrived. I gave him time to think about it. Truthfully I wanted him to be there. I knew my heart would break if he wasn't, but it would only be my own fault for giving him the option. He made me feel good. When I was around him my heart would beat fast and there would be butterflies in my stomach. I was addicted to the way he made me feel.

When my flight landed I could feel my heart beating. It felt like it was beating out of my chest. I was so nervous that he wouldn't be there and he would have taken what I said to heart. I didn't want to walk too fast and walk into heartbreak, but I didn't want to walk too slow. I got on the escalator to get down to baggage claim. I could see the carousals and I was starting to get nervous. I finally got to the bottom and made my way to the carousal for my flight and there I saw a familiar smiling face. I couldn't help, but smile from ear to ear. He had come. I found myself running at him. He pulled me into his arms and gave me a kiss. It felt so good. I could see people watching us and I didn't care. He had come for me and he wasn't afraid of the trouble I could bring.

"You came!" I said happily.

"I did." He said. He then handed me the cutest little pink teddy bear.

"Aww thanks. I love it." I said before I gave him another quick kiss. "Thanks for coming."

"Of course." He said as I stayed there with my arms around him and his around me. It felt so good. I was very happy.

"Anything on the video situation?" I asked concerned.

"They can't figure out who hacked into the system and how they were able to send it from your account. So far there are no leads at all. I can tell you my job is secured." He said looking down at me. I was happy that he wouldn't be having any job problems with it. That scared me a lot. I would hate to be the reason why he lost his job.

"I'm glad your job is safe… now to find out about mine." I said with a shrug. I knew I was going to have to go back to work. I had spoken to my boss briefly on the phone Monday, but just to say I was taking some time off. She told me she understood that I wanted to get away for a little while, but she didn't say anything about any disciplinary actions.

When we got into my house it was cold and dark. I turned on the light and looked around. Everything was normal and Muffin was in her spot purring away. Nick brought my bags inside for me. He gave me a goodnight kiss and left me for the night. I made sure all my curtains were closed. I didn't want anyone taking any videos of me. Sitting on my bed I flipped through a magazine when my phone rang.

"Hello." I answered.

"Hello beautiful." Came a voice I didn't fully recognize.

"Who is this?" I asked.

"A fan." The voice said.

"A fan?" I questioned.

"Yes I loved that video. You sounded hot." The voice said. I quickly hung up the phone. I looked to see the number, but noticed it was from a undisclosed number. I quickly dialed Nick.

"Hey." He said.

"I think the person who made the video might have called me." I then said.

"What do you mean?" he asked I could hear the concern in his voice.

"It was a strange voice. I didn't recognize it, but they said they were a fan of my video. I hung up. There is no phone number." I said. I was then not comfortable at all.

"Do you want me to come over?" he asked.

"I don't know. I am a little freaked out." I said truthfully.

"Ok. How about you call me if you want me to come?" he said. I smiled. He knew how to make me feel safe.

"Alright. Thanks." I said. "I think I am going to head to bed."

"Ok I will call you in the morning." He said.

"Ok talk to you then." I said before we ended the call. I put my magazine down and picked up Muffin. I sat her on the bed with me before I cuddled under the covers. I put on my ipod and headphones before then closing my eyes. Luckily I was tired and it was easy to fall asleep to the sounds of my favorite songs.

I woke up in the morning. I could see the sun shining through my curtains. I sat up in bed and then opened my eyes. The site before me was something out of a horror movie. There was still music playing in my ears, but I snatched off my headphones. I couldn't believe anything I was seeing. I didn't know where to move and how to react. On my bed with me was Muffin, but in pieces. There was blood everywhere and my poor cat had been dismembered in my bed. I couldn't breathe. I grabbed my cell phone from my nightstand and dialed 911.

I stood outside in my pajamas. My house was filled with police. My dad was one of the first to arrive on the scene. I was shaking. They kept asking me questions, but I didn't know how to answer them. I hadn't heard a thing. I had fallen asleep with my music on to occupy my mind and to keep me sane. I didn't know anything and that scared. Had someone already been in my house or had they entered after I fell asleep. I just didn't know anything. I saw a car pull up that I knew right away. I saw Nick jump out and he ran to me. He pulled me into his arms. I was shaking. I had no words as we stood there. My dad walked outside.

"There is no sign of forced entry." He said as he stood there and watched us.

"How did they get in?" I asked. I was so afraid.

"We are trying to figure that out." My dad said.

"I've got my best guys working on this." Nick said as he continued to hold me.

"Find out who is torturing my daughter." My dad firmly said. "Mona I don't want you staying here. Alice said she will clear out your old room for you."

"Dad I…" I started.

"I'm not letting you stay here." My dad firmly said. "I don't need this sick bastard cutting you up next time." I nodded.

"Sweetie." Nick said to me. I looked up at him. "You can stay with me if you want." I gave him a nod and a smile.

"As long as she isn't here." My dad said. "Get some things."

"Thanks." I said to Nick. He led me into the house. I was allowed to get a few items from my drawers without touching too much else in my room. Nick helped me into his car and took me to his place.

We pulled up in front of a cute soft yellow house. It reminded me of a little cottage. I hadn't gotten a good look at the outside of his place the last time I was here. He got my things out the car and I followed him to the door. He opened the door and a big brown and black down came running at us. I jumped. I knew he had a dog, but I wasn't expecting it.

"Hey Sam Arrêtez. Asseyez-vous." He said to the dog who instantly obeyed.

"Police dog." I said.

"Yeah how'd you know?" Nick asked.

"You forget my life sometimes don't you. Growing up in a police household. We had a police dog. Actually my brother still has Maxie." I said happily. I looked around his place. It was very obvious he had been a bachelor for quite a while.

"I'm going to put your things in my room." He said as he carried my bag down a hallway. I sat down on the couch and looked around more. His place was cute and as I remembered it from before. It was nice to really see his place in a sober state. On the end table there was a picture frame with a photo of a group of people. I recognized Nick right away. He looked so much younger. I smiled at the picture. I saw him re-enter the living room and he sat in the couch with me. "This is my place."

"I like it." I said giving him a smile. "Very….masculine."

"Masculine?" he questioned.

"That is the only word I can think of." I said with a laugh. He pulled me close to him.

"Stay as long as you need." He said.

"Ok." I answered. We sat there in silence. It was so nice to have someone to lean on. When I was being stalked I had my friends and my family, but this was different. Having a person you care about romantically right there with you and willing to be there for you. I liked it. I was falling for him harder every single day. All the fears I had this morning were melting away as I sat here in his arms. I just wanted this madness to end so I could enjoy being… in love.

 **A/N: I wrote the next chapter. I am sitting on it for a little bit. It is a bit... rough. Not sure how I feel about it just yet. I like it, but I don't at the same time. There is a great scene with Elise and Nick and then there is a not so great scene that totally changes the feel of the story.**


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I decided to go ahead with this chapter. I did want to issue a **TRIGGER WARNING (sexual assault)** for this chapter.

Sober

Chapter 6

Two days had passed since the incident with Muffin and I was still staying with Nick. It has been great. I loved waking up next to him in the morning, but I knew eventually I was going to have to go home. I stood in his kitchen cooking dinner. I had the radio on and I danced around. He had given me a key to his place and I came in on my own right after work. I changed into one of his t-shirts when I got home. I loved to smell him; it made me feel safe. I continued to dance until I heard the sound of the front door opening and the sound of Sam running to the door.

"It smells good in here." I heard his voice say. Soon he was standing at the door of the kitchen looking exhausted.

"Long day?" I asked as I walked from behind the counter and towards him. He gave me a smile and he quickly pulled me to him. He kissed me and I smiled against his lips. I loved the feeling of this. It felt so comfortable.

"Very, but it's nice to come home to this." He said as he continued to hold me. "Don't spoil me or I will make you stay here."

"I don't mind staying." I said sweetly. "But I know I will need to go home soon. I was thinking of tomorrow."

"So soon, but I understand." He said as he let go of me. "I'm going to take a quick shower."

"Ok dinner will be done when you get out." I said. He then left me alone in the kitchen. This felt good…being domestic. I had never seen myself as a wife or the type of girl to be making dinner for a man when he came home, but I liked it. I liked it a lot. I wanted to be the girl he came home to everyday. My mom would flip if she knew what I was thinking. This wasn't the girl she raised up, but there was something about it that felt good.

I was pleased he liked my cooking. I could thank my step-mom for teaching me how to cook. I used to hate having to help her cook while growing up, but now I could appreciate it. We sat on the couch together watching tv. I sipped on a glass of wine while Nick had a beer. I loved not spending my evening alone as I had done for quite awhile. It was nice to share my time with someone else.

"I'm thinking of dying my hair." I said as we sat there.

"Really?" he questioned.

"Yeah I was thinking of doing my bangs blue." I said.

"You are…" he started. I could tell he was looking for he right word.

"Special." I said.

"That too and cute." He said before placing a kiss on my lips. "You are very cute." He added kissing me again. He pulled me on top of him. I looked down on him and kissed him. He suddenly stood holding me to him. He carried me to his bedroom. He sat me down on the bed. I removed his t-shirt that he was wearing while he removed his pants. He joined me on the bed. He kissed me fully on the lips. I felt his hands roam my body. My breathing was quick as he plated kisses down my body. This time felt so different from all the other times. I couldn't exactly explain it. I felt like I was giving him all of myself, and that we were connected on a totally different level. He kissed me more and then stopped. He looked me in my eyes. I could tell he felt it too. I looked up at him and gave him a smile.

"Make love to me." I whispered. He gave me a smile and kissed me fully. Our bodies were instantly connected in that moment. It was like our souls had intertwined and this was more than just sex. It was everything.

Walking into work I sighed. I felt like I was in for a long day. So far my boss was nothing, but sympathetic to the whole video situation. I was still on edge from everything, but I was going to have to face it. I loved that I had someone who was willing to face it with me. It made the entire situation so much easier to bear. I loved what we had more than ever. I couldn't help, but smile when I thought about us the night before. He meant a lot to me and we had only known each other two weeks. I knew we would just grow in time and that made me excited.

"So are you still staying with him?" Amanda asked. I was on my lunch break, but Nick couldn't spend it with me since he had a meeting. Instead Amanda and I ate in the cafeteria together.

"I'm going home today." I said.

"Do you think that you two have something there?" she asked as she took a bite of her sandwich.

"I think so. He is sweet and willing to put up with everything that is going on with me. I don't think he is totally sane just because of that, but he is keeping me grounded and I love his support. There has to be something and right now it is just beyond my comprehension. Last night I don't know we connected on another level. We weren't just having sex you know?" I said thinking about him. I was so happy that I couldn't hold it all inside.

"I wish I had that." Amanda said.

"Did you ever feel like that with Robert?" I asked referring to Amanda's now ex-husband.

"Never. Sex was just sex. Not even that great." She said with a shrug.

"I can't explain it. I feel like I'm…I don't know." I said not really wanting to say it out loud in fear I would jinx this thing that was so new that I didn't even know what to think.

"You feel like you're in love." Amanda said happily giving me a smile.

"Maybe." I answered.

"Hold onto it." She said simply.

"I will do my best." I said.

"Your birthday is coming up. The big 3-0!" Amanda said happily as she clapped her hands.

"Normally I would tell you to not remind me, but turning 30 to me makes my age difference with him seem less prominent." I said thinking about something that seemed to be the elephant in the room. He said he was ok with me being younger because I was mature for my age.

"Yeah there is that, but hey girl age ain't nothing, but a number." Amanda said.

"Very true." I said. We were both adults and there was nothing wrong with us being together. We were amazing together and we were unstoppable together.

After work I went to my own place. I went inside and turned on the lights. I walked around to check everything out. My bedspread had been taken as evidence and truthfully I didn't want it anyway. I went in the closet and pulled out another one. I spread it over my bed. I unpacked my bags and went into the kitchen to make myself something for dinner. I didn't feel like cooking so I pulled out a frozen box of mac and cheese. I heated up my dinner and sat alone on my couch eating premade mac and cheese. The last couple days seemed so distant now. I missed staying with Nick. It wasn't so lonely. I picked up my cell phone because I hadn't heard his voice since I left him this morning. The line just rang with no answer. His voicemail picked up.

"Hey it's me. Just wanted to hear your voice. I already miss staying with you. It's so quiet in my house especially without Muffin. I miss you. Call me when you get the chance." I said before hanging up. I grabbed a pillow from the couch and cuddled onto it watching TV alone.

I hadn't noticed that I fell asleep. I woke up to the feeling of someone breathing on me. At first I didn't budge because I had gotten so used to feeling Nick breathe at night, but then I quickly realized I wasn't with him and I was home alone. My eyes shot open and I could see eyes starring down at me. I went to scream, but a hand quickly covered my mouth. I started to fight, but my legs seemed to be pinned down. I was so afraid. It was like my heart stopped beating in that second. I was able to pull an arm free and I pulled off the ski mask that the person on me was wearing. I then looked right into the face of Mark George. He smiled down at me. I felt like I couldn't breathe. I was fully consumed in fear. I took my hand and scratched his face as hard as I could. He let out a growl. In one motion he flipped me over and I could feel him putting something on my hands. It was a zip tie. He pushed my face into the couch. I felt like I was suffocating. He then pulled me onto the floor and flipped me back over. I was looking up at him. My arms were useless. I felt his hand slip under my top.

"Please no." I whimpered.

"Why don't you love me?" he asked. I was so confused I didn't know how to respond. "Why don't you love me?" he repeated with anger filling his voice. "Little bitch!" he then punched me in the face. I had tears falling from my eyes. I freed one of my legs from under him and kicked him as hard as I could. He cringed in pain and fell off of me. I worked to get back on my stomach and I crawled just using my legs. I needed to get away. I then felt him grab me by my foot. He dragged me along the carpet towards him.

"Ahhh." I could feel the carpet burning against my skin. He flipped me back over. I was looking at him again.

"You tried to keep me away from you and then you go off with someone else. Yeah I filmed him fucking you. You little slut." He then spit in my face. I just wanted him to leave. I wanted him gone. I let out a scream hoping one of my neighbors would be awake to hear. He quickly put a hand over my mouth. He roughly pulled my pajama pants and underwear down. I knew what was going to happen. I felt like I was so hopeless. I closed my eyes and thought of Nick. I thought of how much I loved him. I really did love him and I wished that I could tell him.

"And I killed your precious little kitty. How did that feel waking up to pieces of kitty everywhere?" he was taunting me while he raped me. I kept my eyes closed. I didn't want to hear him. I sang my favorite song in my head. The song I danced with Nick to at the concert. I only thought of that song.

When it was over he stood over me and just looked down at me. I was crumpled on the floor. My entire body ached. He bent back down and looked at me. I just hoped that he wouldn't do it again. He put his hands around my neck and started to squeeze. I struggled for breath. I flopped around trying to get his grip to soften, but it seemed to just get tighter. Suddenly everything was black.

I awoke on my living room floor. I was dizzy and nothing seemed to make sense. I could hear my cell phone ringing. I opened my eyes trying to make sense of everything. I moved slightly and pain shot through my body. Suddenly everything from the night before came back to me. I remembered it all. I gasped out in pain as I moved to attempt to get my cell phone that I saw on the floor. When I finally reached it I saw the time. It was nearly 10am. My phone started to ring again. It was Nick. As much as I wanted to answer it I was so afraid. I knew I needed help. I couldn't quite use my fingers so I used my nose on the touch street to answer the call.

"Nick." I said weakly.

"Elise I've been trying to call you for hours. Are you ok?" he asked.

"No." I said before I started to cry. I was not ok at all. I wanted him to hold me. I just wanted to be held.

"I'm coming over." He then said.

"Call an ambulance. I need to go to the hospital and send one of your female CSIs to meet me there." I said trying to regain my composure and control over the situation.

"Elise what happened?" he asked. I could hear his fear.

"Please just get the ambulance to me." I said. I didn't want to say it out loud.

I sat in a hospital bed with a female CSI processing me and doing a Rape Kit. I hated the way it all felt, but I knew it had to be done. I felt so exposed as she snapped photos of all of my injuries. I couldn't get the look in Nick's face out of my head when he arrived at my house right after the ambulance. I don't think he knew how to respond to seeing me that way and I couldn't blame him, but that look broke my heart.

"Umm Elise." The CSI named Naomi said. "I am done. Director Stokes is outside. Is it ok if he comes in?" I shook my head. As much as I wanted him to hold me I didn't think I could stand seeing him.

"Tell him to go home." I said.

"Ok." She said sadly before she left the room. I could see him when she opened the door. I saw his face when she told him I didn't want to see him. That look broke my heart. I pulled my knees to my chest and I started to cry. The door then opened and there was my dad.

"Daddy." I said. My dad instantly came over and pulled me to his chest.

"My baby girl." He said. I could hear the weakness in his voice. "We are going to nail his ass to the floor for doing this to you. I would kill him if I could."

"I'm sorry." I said.

"For what sweetheart?" my dad asked.

"For going home." I said.

"Nick is outside. He wants to see you." My dad said looking at me.

"I can't see him now." I said looking down.

"I'll let him know." My dad said before he stood. "I'm going to come back to take you to my house when they release you."

"Ok." I nodded. When my dad left I could see Nick still standing outside. He stood there all day. Even when I was released he was still there. I didn't dare look at him as the nurse rolled me outside to my dad's car. Nick walked along with my chair. I sat with tears falling down my face.

"Elise." He said as the wheelchair stopped at my dad's car.

"I can't." I said crying. I felt his arms come around me. Suddenly I was filled with emotions and I started bawling onto his arm. "I love you." I whispered before my dad helped me into the car. He watched me as the car rolled away. I didn't look back. I loved him so much, but how could he love me now. I was broken, I was tiny little pieces and I didn't think it was going to be possible for him to put me back together.

A/N: Review! Tell me what you think. I am starting to feel more connected to this story. At first I was worried about where I would take it, but I think I found where I am going. Thanks to vegas nivel 3 for the great input and support. :D


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Keeping it going :D

Sober

Chapter 7

An entire month had passed and she refused to see me. I would go by her dad's place every few days just hoping she would actually come downstairs, but every time she would refuse. I wasn't going to give up on her. I helped her dad empty out her house. I remember just standing in the living room and starring down at the dried puddle of blood on the floor. I can't imagine what she went through, but no matter I wanted to be there for her. I knew now her physical scares had healed, but she was being tortured by the emotional ones.

I sat my pen down and starred at the paper in front of me. I was pleased with the outcome and I folded the paper. I just wanted her to know that I loved her too. I stuck the paper in an envelope and scribbled on the front, Elise.

* * *

I could hear his voice. I heard it every few days. Today was different; today was my birthday. I was supposed to be celebrating and excited about turning 30, but I didn't feel it. I only felt pain. My excitement had been stolen from me. I now sat here a shell of the person I used to be.

I looked around the room. It was my childhood bedroom and I had been staying here a month. I took leave from my job and had my dad sell my house. I could never go back there. There was nothing left for me. I hated the person I saw in the mirror and I didn't want anyone else to see her. I stayed inside as much as I could. My dad and Alice would force me out with them when they would run errands sometimes.

I heard a knock on my bedroom door. I knew it was Alice telling me Nick was here and that he wanted to see me. Like every time before I would decline. I didn't understand why he was so persistent. Why did he even want me?

"Yes." I called to the continued knocking.

"Mona, Nick is here to see you." Alice said.

"Tell him I am not taking visitors." I said as I said every time.

"OK well I have something for you." Alice then said.

"You can come in." I said. Alice entered the room carrying a vase filled with bright yellow sunflowers. I loved sunflowers. The flowers alone seemed to brighten my dark bedroom. She sat them in my dresser and then handed me an envelope with my name on front.

"It's from Nick." Alice said before she left me alone in my room. I starred down at the envelope. I ran my fingers across it. I missed him. Truthfully I loved hearing his voice from downstairs when he would come by. I looked forward to it. It made me feel close to him.

I sat the envelope down on my nightstand. I wasn't ready for it. I didn't know what would come from it. Was he finally giving up on me? As much as I wanted him to give up I wanted to continue to feel a connection to him. I sat and starred at the sunflowers before getting under my blankets and falling asleep.

Waking up in the morning I looked around my dark room. I immediately looked at the sunflowers. I looked at them and smiled. I hadn't smiled in so long it felt so good. My heart was filled with something I hadn't felt in so long. I turned to my nightstand and there was that envelope. I picked it up and held it in my hands. I looked down at it. I ran my hands over where he wrote my name. I took a breath. I knew I was going to have to read it and there was nothing like the present. I opened it and pulled out a folded piece of paper. I unfolded it to find a letter.

 _My Elise,_

 _I wanted to wish you a Happy Birthday._

 _I find myself at a loss. I don't know what happened between us, but I know that my feelings are strong and true. You brought a crazy joy to my life. I know you've been through a lot. That day seeing you and seeing how he hurt you broke my heart in a way that it had never been broken. I've just wanted to hold you close and tell you it is going to be alright. I know you have shut yourself away from the world and I completely understand why. I've seen a lot of things and I've been through a lot. Many things I don't talk about and we'd only known one another for a short time so we never got to a place where we could actually discuss those things. As a child I was molested and I can understand why you shut yourself away. I just hate that you did so. Please allow yourself to open up to the world. Even if it isn't me. I will always think of you, but tonight will be the last time I try to see you. Just know I love you and I will always love you. I'm always here just remember that._

 _Love Always,_

 _Nick_

I pulled the letter to my chest. I felt every emotion all at once. I wanted him to hold me, I wanted to smile and I wanted to cry. I felt the need to see him. I jumped out of bed and grabbed some clothes. I took a quick shower. I put on something other than sweatpants, which I hadn't done in a long time. I jogged downstairs and saw my dad and Alice sitting in the living room. The look on their faces didn't surprise me, but they were surprised.

"Mona…you are dressed." My dad said just starring.

"Yeah can I have my car keys?" I asked.

"Sure they are right here." He said reaching into the bowl in the end table and pulling out my keys. I rushed to him and grabbed them.

"I'm going out." I said.

"Ok." My dad responded.

"I'm going to see Nick." I said before I rushed out the door. I wanted to see him so bad. I drove to his place.

I pulled up and saw him outside standing next to a motorcycle. He looked up and saw me. I could never forget the look on his face. It looked as if he saw a ghost. He watched me as I got out of the car and walked to him. We stood just starring at one another. I didn't know what to say or how to say it. He was real. I hadn't seem him since I left the hospital that day. He had grown a beard, but was still as hot as ever. He gave me a smile.

"Hey." I then said as I stood there.

"Hey." He said.

"I got your letter and the flowers. Thank you for them." I said as I took another step to him.

"You're welcome." He said as he reached out and placed a hand on my arm. I felt like he was trying to see if I was real or just a figment of his imagination.

"I don't know where to start… I…ummm…. I'm sorry I locked you out. I just felt and feel so broken and I'm scared. Mark George is in the wind and I fear everyday that he will come back to finish the job. You don't deserve to have to deal with my pain. I love you too much to let you go through this with me, but at the same time I wanted to hold onto you." I said as the tears started to fall from my eyes. He suddenly pulled me to him. His arms wrapped around me. I missed the feel of this. He kissed my forehead.

"I love you too much to let you go through this alone." He said. I looked up at him and smiled. He meant so much to me and we connected on such a powerful level that it was so hard and nearly impossible to let that go. I needed him like air.

"So umm you got a motorcycle?" I said as I looked at his bike.

"Yeah I needed something. Something to make me feel like smiling again." He said as he kept his arms around me. "Want to ride?" he asked.

"Ride?" I questioned.

"With me." He said. I nodded. I figured why not. He picked up a helmet and handed it to me. I put it on while he went in his garage and got another one. He got on and motioned for me to get on behind him. I hopped on the bike and wrapped my arms tightly around him. It was so fast that we were off. I could feel the wind blowing around me. It felt so freeing. It was like all of a sudden that I was laughing. I hadn't laughed in so long that it felt good.

We made it to the water and he kept riding as we rode along the coast. I felt like I was flying. It was like I was flying away from al of my problems. I was flying away with the man that I loved and he loved me. It felt so good. I couldn't control my smiling. We slowed down and pulled into the parking lot of a beach area. I hopped off the bike and took my helmet off. He took his off as he got off. He walked to me and laced his fingers with mine.

The two of us walked along the beach in silence. It felt good just to be around him. I realized that I was so foolish to cut him off from my life in the past month. I needed him for my healing. He seemed to make me whole again. We stopped and sat down in the sand. He held me close to him. I looked out at the crashing surf and smiled.

"Thank you for not giving up on me." I said still looking out on the water.

"I wanted to earlier, but I just couldn't." he said. He lifted my head so I was looking at him. He gave me a smile. "I love you too much for that." He pressed his lips to mine. A feeling spread through my body that I hadn't felt in so long. I felt peace spread through me.

"I love you too." I said giving him a smile.

We continued to sit there until it started to get chilly. We got back on his bike and rode back to his place. I went inside with him. I sat on the couch. He sat next to me. I turned to him and smiled.

"I want this." I said truthfully. I wanted everything we had and more. "But I want to go slow."

"Anything for you." He said. I smiled at him.

"I should get back home. I don't want to worry my dad and Alice. They were a little shocked when I was going out." I said thinking back to their faces. My dad and Alice had been amazing during everything. It started very rough on everyone. I remember going to the bathroom one of the first few nights and actually hearing my dad cry and Alice comforting him. My dad was a very tough man and to hear him cry broke my heart. I knew that cared for me with every fiber of his being.

"Can I see you tomorrow?" Nick asked. I smiled.

"Of course." I said happily. I was finding my happy again. It felt so good. I missed being happy. "You can come over. Dad will be watching football and Alice makes a huge dinner on Sundays."

"Alright I'll be there." He said. He pulled me close and gave me a soft kiss. He really did love me. I just knew it.

When I walked in the house smiling it was like my dad and Alice had seen a ghost. They didn't know how to react to my mood that had instantly changed. I went to bed feeling much more like my old self. I had missed her, she was pretty fucking awesome.

Sunday couldn't come fast enough for me. I dug through boxes of my clothes to find what I was looking for. I had spent the last month only wearing pajamas and sweatpants. I pulled out a flowery sundress from one of the boxes. When I walked downstairs wearing my dressed Alice gasped. It felt good to be dressed up again. I loved the way I felt in this dress.

"You look amazing Mona." Alice said happily.

"I feel amazing." I said as I sat down at the kitchen table. I felt like I was that girl again. I felt much freer than I had felt in the last month.

"I'm so glad!" She said as she pulled me into a hug. Alice really held the house together after everything.

"I'm don't think I told you. We will need another place setting. Nick is joining us today." I said feeling my stomach fill with butterflies the way it used to.

"That is no problem." She said as she returned to the counter where she was prepping for this evening's dinner.

When the doorbell rang I jumped up. I made my way to the door and opened it. I opened it to Nick standing there with a six pack of beer in one hand and two gift bags in the other.

"Hey!" I said cheerfully.

"Hey you." He said as he walked into the house. "You look gorgeous."

"Thanks." I said before giving him a quick kiss. "What's all this?" I asked as I motioned to all the things in his hand.

"Beer for me and your dad. One bag is for Alice and the other is for you." He said as he handed me the bags.

"Follow me." I said as I turned and started to the kitchen. We walked in and Alice was still at the counter prepping for dinner.

"Nick is here." I announced.

"Oh hello Nick. So glad you came." Alice said happily as she wiped her hands on her apron and then came around the contents and hugged him.

"Thank you for allowing me Mrs. Davis." He said sweetly to Alice. "The red bag is for you."

I handed Alice the red bag. She pulled out a bottle of wine. She read the label and smiled. "Thank you so much." She said happily.

"You're welcome." He answered.

"Look who's here." Came my dad's voice as he walked into the kitchen. He gave Nick a pat on the back.

"Hey Sargent Davis." Nick said.

"None of that Sargent Davis mess. You are family just call me Charles." My dad said.

"Well Charles I've got us some beer to watch the game." Nick said handing my dad the six pack.

"Good man!" My dad said. "Game starts in 20 minutes. Going to get me some snacks ready." My dad said as he opened the fridge.

"So I get 20 minutes with you." I said happily to Nick.

"Hey none of that mess in my house." My dad said to me.

"Oh God dad. Not doing that." I was so embarrassed. He had already seen a video of us having sex so he obviously knew the extent of our relationship and that kind of freaked me out. I was a hard thing to recover from. I grabbed Nick by the hand and pulled him up to my bedroom. I closed the door behind him before I sat on my bed.

"Sorry about my dad." I said.

"Haha no problem. He is just being a dad and looking out for his baby." He said. "Aren't you going to open your gift?" He asked.

I opened the remaining gift bag that I had in my hand. There was a little blue box inside. I knew this signature blue box with white ribbon. I had never received one personally, but every year my dad would run off to Tiffany & Co. to get an anniversary gift for Alice. I untied the ribbon and opened the box. Inside there was a necklace with a diamond pendant.

"It's beautiful." I whispered. I turned to Nick and smiled. "Thank you. I love it." I said.

"Let me put it on you." He said. I reached in the box and pulled the necklace out. Nick put it on me and while I lifted my hair he clasped the necklace.

"It's perfect." I said.

"Like you." He commented. I looked away.

"I'm no where near perfect. I'm damaged." I said as I refused to meet his eyes.

"You are perfect to me." He said as he turned my head to him. "No amount of damage can ruin diamond like you."

I couldn't help, but smile. He knew exactly what to say to me. He pulled me to him and kissed my forehead. This was absolutely perfect. Nothing and no one was going to bring me down. I couldn't allow it. I couldn't allow myself to lose such a great person who was willing to fight for me.

A/N: Typed half of this chapter on my phone while sitting in my car letting my kid nap. The life of a mom is soooo interesting… If anyone wants to follow me in Instagram my user name is NaturallyNayNay … I'm not that interesting lol.

Remember to comment also. I always accept story ideas. :D


	8. Chapter 8

Sober

Chapter 8

The next few weeks were great for both of us. I was working on regaining my life. I started spending time with Amanda. It was nice to breathe. There hadn't been any word on where Mark was and that continued to make me uncomfortable. I tried my best to ignore those feelings and live my life. I pulled up to Nick's house. We had started spending time at his place since it was pretty awkward having him over my parent's house, but I wasn't quite ready to live alone again. I knocked on the door excited to see him. He opened the door giving me a smile. He pulled me inside by my waist and gave me a kiss.

"What's the plan for today?" he asked as I walked to the couch and sat down.

"There is a band I want to see play tonight. I thought you could join me." I said as he sat down with me. We were taking our relationship slow and I liked it. I loved just spending time together and going out on dates. It was fun and refreshing. I wasn't quite ready to have sex again and he respected my decision fully. He never tried to pressure me and he went at my pace for everything.

"Ok that sounds doable." He said. I lied down on the couch.

"Now I nap." I said.

"You can nap in my bed." He said as he scooped me up. I laughed and held onto him. He carried me into his bedroom. He looked me in the eyes and gave me a kiss before placing me on the bed. He took the blanket and tucked me in. I giggled at him. Then the doorbell rang. He left the room and I could hear him answer the door. Moments later he came back in the room with an envelope in his hand.

"You're getting mail that needs to be signed for at my house now." He said as he handed me the envelope. It was addressed to me with his address.

"I shouldn't get any mail at your house." I said. I was a little confused, but I opened the envelope. I looked inside and see there were photographs inside. I pulled them out. As soon as I saw the first one I gasped and threw them on the bed.

"What are th…." He didn't finish his sentence as he saw what the photographs were of. They were photos of me after Mark raped me and suffocated me into unconsciousness. There I was half naked on the floor of my old living room. Tears started to come from my eyes. In moments Nick was wearing gloves as he picked up the photos and the envelope.

"He has your address." I said simply. I was deathly afraid. I had been spending so much time here and he obviously knew it. I was shaking. As soon as Nick secured the photo and envelope he took off his gloves and sat next to me on the bed and pulled me to him.

"You're safe ok." He said, but for once in his arms I didn't feel safe. I felt like I was being chased like a mouse just waiting to be trapped.

I wasn't up for going to the concert that night. Nick followed me home to make sure I got in safe. Someone from the lab came to his house and picked up the pictures and the envelope. When we got to my dad's house my dad and Alice were both waiting at the door concerned. Nick walked in with me holding my hand.

"We're going to catch him." My dad said to me.

"I know." I said with a sigh. "I want to go upstairs." Nick continued to hold my hand as I walked up the stairs to my room. I just felt so defeated. I wasn't expecting to see those photos of myself and in my mind I was right back there afraid and alone. I wanted to be alone. We got to my bedroom door and I stopped letting go of Nick's hand.

"I want to be alone." I said looking at him.

"Elise…" he started as he put a hand on my waist. "Don't shut me out. Please." I could see the pleading on his face. I put my face to his chest.

"I'm scared." I whispered.

"I know." He said as he rubbed my back. I wanted to feel like myself again. I had gotten back to me and in moments I was taken back to the scared little girl that I was only a few weeks ago. I hated feeling this way.

He opened the door to my bedroom and led me inside. I got into my bed and pulled the blankets over myself. I felt him slip into bed with me. He pulled me close and held onto me. I turned to face him. I pressed my face to his chest and inhaled his scent. I was so afraid and I just wanted him to stay with me and I needed him to protect me. I closed my eyes to keep the tears from coming. I was done crying. I didn't want to cry anymore. I just wanted to be there and be safe in that moment.

I felt his fingers lace with mine. I lifted my face and looked him in the eyes. I couldn't help, but smile. He made me happy and that was all the mattered in the moment. He squeezed my hand in a reassuring way. I knew that he would do everything he could to keep me safe no matter what.

"So when all of this is over, what are your plans?" he asked.

"I don't want to work in dispatch anymore. I want to do something else. Not sure what else. My degree is pretty useless." I said.

"What is it in?" he asked.

"You would never believe it." I said giving a small laugh. "I have a degree in Fashion Design."

"Seriously?" he questioned.

"Yeah I wanted to rebel against my dad and his structure and I am not into painting like my mom so I went into Fashion. I got a job in the fashion industry right after college and I hated it. It is a sucky business. So I wasted my dad's money on a pointless degree." I explained.

"That sounds like you. Such a rebel." He said. I laughed.

"Now I feel like I am rebelling against my mom." I said.

"How is that?" he questioned.

"She always taught me to be my own woman and never let my destiny be controlled by a man meaning don't settle down and I agreed with her philosophy for a long time. I lived my free spirit to the fullest, but now I really want to get married. Maybe even having a few kids. I don't know I feel drawn to that life." I said looking him in his eyes. I was trying to communicate that I wanted to be his wife and I wanted to have his kids. He smiled and I knew he understood me and could read between the lines.

"That's something I've always wanted. I've liked the idea of settling down with a wife, couple kids, and a dog." He said.

"Well you have the dog." I commented.

"That's done. Working on the wife part." He said looking right at me and giving me a smile. I smiled in return. He pulled me close again. I lied my head on his chest and closed my eyes. He kissed the top of my head. "I love you." He whispered.

"I love you." I whispered in return.

When the morning came I awoke in my bed alone. I felt like yesterday had been a dream even though last night had felt so real. I realized I was still in my clothes. I could hear voices downstairs. I got out of bed and made my way into the kitchen where the voices were coming from. My dad and Nick were sitting at the kitchen table having breakfast and Alice was cooking. Nick looked up at me and gave me a smile.

"Good Morning Sleepy." He said. I walked over to him and he put an arm around my waist.

"Morning." I said before bending down to kiss him.

"So sweet." Alice said happily as she brought over a plate of breakfast for me. I sat down in the chair next to Nick and started to eat the hot pancakes that Alice had made.

"Results came in from the package." Nick said to me. "It was definitely sent by Mark. His fingerprints were all over it and even is semen on a couple photos." I cringed at the thought. "The package was sent from Las Vegas."

"Didn't you used to work at the lab there?" I asked.

"Yeah I made some calls and they are going to keep an eye out for him." He said.

"Him being in Vegas is a good thing. Means he is far away from here." My dad said.

We all sat at the table enjoying breakfast. The conversation was light and happy. I liked life being normal. I was feeling back to myself, but like before I wasn't 100% there. I still needed a little bit to go. I wanted to get away from here. I needed to run away again as I did after the video. I wanted to be free. I wanted to breathe fully. When breakfast was over Nick and I went back up to my room. We lied on the bed together. I had my head on his chest as we chatted. I loved how comfortable we were together. It was like we had known one another for years, but truthfully we had only known one another about 3 months at this point, but it felt so comfortable.

"I want to get away." I said starring up at the ceiling.

"Another San Francisco trip?" he questioned.

"No… I'm not sure. I just want to get out of San Diego." I said.

"Well I promised you I would take you to Texas." He said. I looked at him. "It's nearly Thanksgiving and I have been thinking of visiting my parents. I would love for you to come with me. Meet my family." He said. I was so excited and he was serious. He actually wanted me to meet his family. I couldn't believe it.

"That sounds serious." I said looking him in the eyes.

"Well it is serious. We are serious." He said. I smiled at him. I put my lips to his. He wrapped his arms around me and held me close as we kissed. I really loved him and I couldn't wait to meet his family.

"Well I'm in." I whispered against his lips. Everything seemed so perfect. That scared me shitless. I felt like it would be only moments until something went wrong and something tore this apart. I loved the way we were. He made my heart so happy. Was it all going to fall apart? I could only pray that it wasn't and that we would survive longer than these 3 months.

A/N: Sorry a short chapter. Review please!


	9. Chapter 9

Sober

Chapter 9

It wasn't long before we were off. I was so happy to be out of California. I needed the break and I needed to be somewhere new. I was so happy we were able to do this together. I was so eager to get away, but so scared with going back home eventually and our trip had just started. I sat back in our rental car taking in all the sights around me. I turned to Nick who seemed to be totally in his element. He was driving with a smile on his face. That made me happy to see him smile. He turned to me and caught me looking at him. I gave him a smile. He grabbed my hand and caressed my hand with his thumb.

"Like what you see?" he asked.

"Very much." I said giving him a smile. It felt so good to be out of my element. "I'm a little nervous though." I admitted.

"About what?" he asked.

"Meeting your family." I said truthfully. I had been thinking about it for the last couple weeks. Only once had I ever met a boyfriend's family and in the end I already knew his family so it wasn't anything too difficult, but this was different.

"They will love you." He said happily. I wanted to believe him, but we had to get there first.

We turned off of the main rode down a private lane. The land was fenced off and I saw horses running. It was like in a movie. I couldn't believe it. After a few minutes we pulled up in front of a large white house with blue shutters. The house was gorgeous and it was like something you saw in a magazine or brochure. Nick turned off the car so I figured we had arrived.

"We're here." He said as he got out of the car. He opened the truck and started to unload our suitcases. I slowly got out of the car. Everything was so beautiful this couldn't be real.

"There is my baby!" a female voice called. I looked back towards the house to see a woman coming from the front door and coming outside and making our way towards us. Nick had come to my side with our suitcases.

"Hey Mom." He said as the woman pulled him into a hug, I stood next to them awkwardly. She then let go of him. "Mom this is Elise….my girlfriend." He said as he pulled me closer by my waist. I gave her a polite smile.

"It's so nice to meet you Mrs. Stokes." I said.

"And you two dear." She said as she hugged me also. I hugged her back. "Come inside. You are the first to arrive."

"Who is all coming?" Nick asked as he grabbed our suitcases. I followed him to the house. We walked inside to a sitting room. It was obvious this room was just for show, but it was very beautiful.

"Reagan and Mitchell with their kids, Marissa and her two, Vincent and Heather, and you two." She said smiling. "Four out of seven isn't bad. I've got your old room all ready for the two of you."

"I'll run these bags up." Nick said.

"Elise come with me." His mom said. I followed her into the kitchen. It was huge and obviously used to cook some huge family meals. I really didn't know what to say to her.

"Your home is beautiful." I said trying to break the ice.

"Thank you. It took a lot of years of work, but I think I have it how I like it." She said as she put a kettle on the stove. I took a seat in a chair. She then joined me at the table. "So how did you and my son meet?" she was jumping right in there.

"Work. Kind of. I work in 911 dispatch and most people from the department hang out at a bar not far. We met there." I said truthfully. I wasn't going to get into the whole story about how I was insanely drunk and I hooked up with her son.

"Ok." She answered. I couldn't read her. I was trying to figure out what she was thinking, but she wasn't showing me anything that gave me any indication of how she felt. "I hope you don't mind me asking, but how old are you?"

I didn't expect that question right away, but I figured at some point in the next few days it would come up. I knew he and I had an age difference, but truthfully it wasn't an issue at all. We were good together no matter how large or small that difference way. I looked at his mom trying to find my confidence that was hiding in me somewhere.

"I'm 30." I answered with a kind smile.

"So that's a…. 14 year difference between the two of you." She commented just as the kettle on the stove started to whistle. I felt like the whistle saved me as she stood to go to the stove. She picked up the kettle and turned to me. "Tea?" she questioned.

"Yes please." I said happily trying to hold my head up high. I watched as she poured two cups of tea. She came back to the table and sat a cup in front of me. "Thank you."

"You're welcome dear." She said. "So you and my son have been together how long?"

"About 3 and a half months." I said.

"So not long." She said as she stirred her tea, but continued to look at me. I was starting to feel uncomfortable. I wasn't sure if she was trying to make me feel that way on purpose or if she was seriously trying to get to know me in an odd way.

"How are you ladies?" came Nick's voice. I was so grateful in that moment.

"Good." His mom answered. "Getting to know Elise." She said with a sweet smile. I was starting to not like this woman, but I knew I needed to give her the benefit of the doubt. I really wanted to like her. She was the mother of the man I loved with everything.

"That's great." He said as he walked to me and put his hands on my shoulders. I knew he could feel that I was tense. "I'm going to show Elise around." He then said as he reached down to my hand. I let him pull me up. He wrapped his arms around me. "Come on." He said before leading me out of the room. I felt like I could finally breathe. He showed me the downstairs before we went upstairs. We made our way into a bedroom where I saw our suitcases. I knew we had made it to his old room where we were staying. I sat down on the bed and looked up at him.

"Thanks for saving me." I said.

"Saving you?" he questioned as he sat down on the bed with me.

"From your mom. She was interrogating me like I was a criminal or something." I said looking at him.

"She just was trying to get to know you. I'll tell her to lighten up a bit." He said as he pulled me close. It was nice to be alone with him.

"I love you." I said as I placed my head on his chest. It felt good to spend that moment with him.

"Vincent and Heather are here!" called his mom's voice.

"Come meet my brother and his girlfriend." Nick said as he stood. I was really not looking forward to spending any time with his mom in that moment, but I stood and followed him downstairs. In the entrance way there was a guy who looked very similar to Nick and a woman with curly blonde hair along with his mom. Nick held my hand tightly.

"Bro!" his brother said.

"What's up man?" Nick said as he hugged his brother.

"Nothing much bro." Vincent said. He then looked at me. "Who's this?"

"This is my girlfriend Elise." Nick said as he pulled me in by my waist.

"Hello." I said to the two of them.

"They've been together 3 months." His mom announced as if she knew every aspect of our relationship. I was really starting to feel irked with her.

"Nice to meet you Elise." Heather said happily. It seemed like she was going to be an ally of mine.

"Where's dad?" Vincent asked.

"He was out at the stables." Their mom answered.

"Let's go find him." Nick said.

"I'm down." Vincent said. Nick grabbed my hand and we walked out of the house. It felt good to be out in the air.

While walking down the road the guys ended up walking together and chatting. I followed behind. Suddenly I felt a presence with me. I turned to see Heather next to me. She gave me a kind smile.

"Their mom can be a real bitch." She said to me. I knew she was going to be an ally.

"Something about the way she spoke to me. I just felt so uncomfortable." I said.

"Same with me and Vincent and I have been together for 4 years now. Though I have spoken with Marshall and Steven's wives and they said it started out like that too with them. Once they got married she was better towards them. They aren't coming this Thanksgiving though spending it with the wives' families. Marissa and Reagan are pretty cool though." Heather explained. It was nice to know that this trip would get a little better.

"That's good to know. I was really hoping for a stress free trip, but so far it has started out very stressful." I said.

"It will get better. Jillian just seems very protective of her boys." Heather said.

"I can understand that, but she could be a little nicer." I said with a sigh.

"That bitch can be so much nicer, but I deal with it. I love Vincent. Hopefully he will finally pop that question." Heather said. I could hear the hope in her voice. I knew how she felt. "You will love their dad. He is so sweet."

"That's refreshing to hear." I said as we made it to a large stable. I could hear and smell the horses.

We all walked inside where there was a man standing next to a beautiful caramel colored horse. Nick came to me and held my hand. We all walked towards the man and his horse. He turned to us and smiled.

"I guess the family has started arriving." He said.

"Hey dad." Both Nick and Vincent said together.

"My boys and Heather." He said as he gave Heather a hug. He then looked at me. "And this is?" he questioned.

"This is my girlfriend Elise." Nick said proudly as he squeezed my hand.

"Elise nice to meet you dear." He said as he pulled me into a strong hug.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Stokes." I said.

"None of that call me Bill. This is family here." He said. I was instantly feeling better. He reminded me a bit of my dad just white and southern. I felt like I could instantly put my guard down.

When we returned to the house Nick's mother needed some things from the store and Nick volunteered us to go. It was nice to get out for a bit. We walked around the very busy grocery store. Going to the store on the day before Thanksgiving was not the brightest idea ever due to the store being packed with everyone getting his or her last minute goods. While Nick went to get the eggs I wandered down an aisle and stopped dead in my tracks when I saw someone I knew I recognized. He turned in my direction and stopped when he saw me. He weaved his way through other shoppers and made his way to me.

"Mona?" he questioned.

"Josh?" I questioned happily.

"It's been forever." He said as he pulled me into a hug.

"Yeah. What on earth are you doing in Texas?" I asked.

"I should ask you the same thing because you are a California girl through and through." He said.

"I'm here with my boyfriend visiting his family for the holiday." I said happily.

"That's great. I moved out here a few years ago for a job." He said. "It is really great to see you. When do you head back to Cali?"

"Sunday morning." I answered.

"Maybe we can get lunch or something Friday or Saturday. I would love to catch up with you." He said giving me a smile.

"Yeah I will see what my boyfriend and his family have planned." I said as I felt a hand touch my waist. I looked to see Nick next to me. "Josh this is my boyfriend Nick Stokes. Nick this is Josh Adams."

"Stokes? You must be Judge Stokes family?" Josh said.

"Yeah he is my dad." Nick said in a matter of fact tone. I looked up at him. I wanted to smile. I could tell he was being a tiny bit jealous.

"Well Mona I hope we can get together while you are in town. Gotta get out of here. So many people." Josh said as he motioned to all of the people standing around everywhere. He handed me a business card. "And nice to meet you man." He said looking at Nick.

"You too." Nick answered. Josh then walked away. "And he was?" Nick asked.

"Josh and I dated in High School and the beginning of college. We were engaged, but I wasn't quite wanting to be married. Plus I was only like 19." I said truthfully. I had no secrets to hide.

"You were engaged?" Nick then questioned.

"Yeah only for like a month. It wasn't something serious for me." I said with a shrug.

The rest of the time in the store Nick didn't say too much to me. I could feel some tension. When we got to the car and loaded the groceries in the trunk I took his hand. He looked at me.

"Babe…" I started. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was engaged. It was so long ago and like I said it was only for a month before I broke it off. I was a kid and it wasn't something I saw for myself at the time." I wrapped my arms around his neck and gave him a smile. He didn't smile back. I then gave him a quick kiss trying to loosen him up. "Jealousy looks sexy on you." I said.

"I'm not jealous." He then said.

"Of course you are. I think it's hot." I said before kissing him again. I felt him loosen. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed me back. "Plus obviously you've got me and not him."

"Yeah I did win didn't I?" he said as he pulled me in closer.

"You win every time." I said happily.

When we returned to the house Nick's two sisters had arrived with their families. There was Reagan with her husband Mitchell and their 3 kids along with his other sister Marissa with her two children. I sat on the couch chatting with Heather. I watched Nick play with his nieces and nephews. Seeing him with the kids made me want to have a baby with him. He was obviously very good with kids and would make a fantastic dad. His sisters were very nice and didn't give me the third degree like his mother did and she was doing better, but when we returned to the store and Nick helped his mom with the groceries while I went up to the room he apparently had a talk with her about cooling it off. I was happy that he stuck up for me with his mom. At the end of the night the two of us went up to the bedroom. I changed into my nightgown and slipped into the bed. Nick got into bed with me and wrapped his arms around me.

"So do you like it?" he asked.

"Like what?" I questioned.

"Here…my family…" he said.

"Yeah it's nice. Thank you for talking to your mom." I said before giving him a kiss.

"No problem." He answered. I snuggled into his arms and we both went to sleep after having such a long day.

Waking up in the morning I awoke alone. I got out of bed and found my robe in my suitcase. I put it on and made my way downstairs. It was quiet. I went in the kitchen and poured myself a glass of water. I stood at the counter sipping my water when I heard footsteps. I looked up to see his mother enter the kitchen. She gave me a smile, but unlike yesterday this was a kind smile.

"Good Morning." I said.

"Good Morning dear. The boys are out helping their father feed the horses." She said. I was wondering where Nick had run off. I gave a simple nod in response. She came towards me and stood at the end of the counter. "I am sorry for how I acted towards you yesterday. I am weary of anyone my children bring home, but last night Nick spoke with me and explained that you have been through a lot and he brought you here so you could feel safe and relax. I apologize if I made you feel uncomfortable that was not my intentions."

"Thanks you." I said instantly feeling better. "I accept your apology." I said giving her a smile.

"I'm glad. He seems to really love and care for you. If he is happy then I am happy." She said before she walked to the refrigerator. "Now to make breakfast for everyone and on to cooking Thanksgiving dinner."

"I'm here to help." I said happily.

"Ok then I will put you on waffle duty. The waffle iron is in that cabinet and the mixing bowls in the cabinet under there." She explained as she pointed out where everything was. I rolled up the sleeves to my robe and went to work.

The entire family loved our breakfast. I helped clean up the kitchen so his mom could start Thanksgiving dinner. I sat in the living room with his sisters while the men played football outside. I was really enjoying this trip. It was everything that I wanted out of it. I was comfortable and I was finally relaxing. I had no thoughts of everything that had gone on at home. As much as I wanted this trip to end the day before I now wished that it wouldn't end, but I knew it would eventually end and I would have to go back to facing everything and living in fear once again.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Sitting here writing on a cold and rainy day here in Belgium. I miss summer so much already and it isn't even officially Fall. My kid is teething and being a little monster, but luckily I got her down for a rare nap.

Funny thing. When working on the last chapter I hadn't realized how much their age difference was until I did the math. (Basing the story in 2015) I then realized it was a 14 year difference. Fun fact my actual husband and myself have a 14 year age difference.

Changing the rating of the story…

Sober

Chapter 10

As I predicted the trip ended too quickly. We had arrived back in San Diego. I sat in the car looking out of the window. I sighed. I wasn't ready to be back. It had felt so great to be away from everything and to relax for once. I realized we were on our way to my dad's place. As much as I didn't want to live alone I was over living at home. I wanted to feel like an adult again. I missed being able to do what I wanted without always being questioned about it. My dad had been cool with Nick coming over all the time, but it was just strange having my boyfriend come to see me at my parent's place. I felt like I was 15 rather than 30.

"Can we go to your place?" I asked.

"You don't want to go home?" Nick asked.

"Not right now. I want to spend the day with you." I said truthfully. After spending the last full five days with him the thought of separating made me sad.

"Alright." He answered. I sat back and let him drive. When we arrived at his house he unloaded both our suitcases and took them inside. I followed behind him. I sat down on his couch and watched him open up the windows to air the house. He was everything I wanted and everything I needed in one person. As I watched him I smiled. He turned to me and saw me smiling at him. He smiled back as he made his way to the couch. He sat down next to me and pulled me onto his lap. His arms were around me as he held me close.

"Thank you." I said looking him in the eyes. "Thank you for being my rock through all of this even when I shut you out. Thanks for going slow with me. I've loved getting to know you better and building our relationship purely on communication and quality time. I appreciate everything you do for me and you make me into a better me."

"You're welcome, but truthfully you make me into a better me. You are sweet and so kind. You have a wild spirit that I admire about you. You march to the beat of your own drum. I'm always going to be at your side because I know that is my calling." He said to me before pulling me into a kiss. I remembered this kiss. This was the way we kissed the last time we were really together that time he made love to me like never before. That was like the last time before my attack. It had been just over 2 months since my attack and he stayed with me through everything even without that physical part of our relationship.

"I love you." I said happily.

"I will always and forever love you." He said looking me in the eyes. I knew he meant every word and it made my heart sing.

"I've been thinking." I started. He looked at me intensely. "I want to move out of my dad's place. I mean it is great and all, but I'm an adult and it is so strange having you there and spending the night. I feel like they watch my every move. I know my dad and Alice mean well, but I can't take it anymore. The thing is I am not quite ready to live on my own. I know Amanda has been looking for a new place. I thought maybe I could be her roommate. I just don't want to live alone."

"Or maybe you can just move in with me." He said without any hesitation.

"Are you sure?" I asked seriously. This would be a huge move in our relationship. I was afraid that moving in together would break us apart, but I wanted to be with him always.

"I'm more than sure. Move in." he said.

"Ok." I answered with a smile. We were going to be living together. I was going to be with the man I loved always and I was so excited. I couldn't wait to add my touch to his place.

It didn't take long to move in as most of my things at my dad's place were still in boxes. Since Nick had to work my dad helped me transport my things. I sat in the house alone with Sam. I couldn't believe that I was officially living with the man of my dreams now. He made me so happy that nearly everyday I felt like it was a dream. I wanted our first night living together to be special. I went to the store and got everything to make a nice dinner for the two of us. I even bought myself a new dress. I was feeling good. When I heard the front door open I was excited. I made my way out of the kitchen into the living room where I saw Nick petting Sam.

"Welcome home babe." I said sweetly.

"This is the absolute best way to come home. I should have had you move in a long time ago." He said as he made his way to me. He pulled me close and kissed me gently. "It smells great in here."

"Dinner is nearly done." I said looking up at him.

"Let me put my things away and I will be right in." he said as he let go of me. I watched him disappear up the hall. I went back into the kitchen and did the final steps to finish up dinner. He walked in just as I was sitting our plates on the table.

"Perfect timing." I said as I sat down and poured both of us a glass of wine. This was how life should be. At the end of the day sharing dinner and a glass of wine with the man I loved. This was perfect. I had really grown with him and had become a new person and I loved who I had become.

"This looks amazing." He noted as he sat down with me.

"Do you recognize the meal?" I asked. He looked down at the plate and then I saw him smile.

"It is what we made during our first date." He said.

"Yep." I said cheerfully. "I wanted to make something special for our first night living together."

After dinner he helped me clean up. It was the perfect dinner. Everything about it was perfect for our first night living together as a couple. We sat on the couch with our wine. I finished off my glass and leaned onto him. He ran his fingers through my hair. He pulled me to where I was facing him. He then pulled me into a kiss. It was that kiss again. I felt something I hadn't felt in a long time. I felt like I wanted him, actually I needed him. I deepened the kiss. He seemed to be taken by surprise, but he continued to kiss me. I pulled away from him and looked him in the eyes.

"Let's go to the bedroom." I said. He looked at me concerned.

"Are you sure?" he asked as he caressed my cheek.

"More than sure." I answered giving him a smile. "I want to get back to normal. Back to us."

He pulled me into a passionate kiss. I was quickly taken away. I knew in that moment that I really wanted him. He picked me up and carried me into our bedroom. He gently lied me on the bed. He lied down next to me. I gave him a smile. This was going to be the first time in a long time, but I knew that I wanted it. He grabbed me and pulled me on top of him. I bent down and kissed his lips gently. I could feel his hands slip under my dress. I missed this, but at the same time I was nervous. That night at my house with Mark had changed me so much. I tried my best to banish those thoughts and memories from my mind. I wanted to make new and happy memories.

I felt his fingers slip under the elastic of my panties. I couldn't help, but smile against his lips. He slipped my panties down my legs. I assisted in removing them by kicking them off with my feet. I pulled at his t-shirt. I wanted it off of him. I helped yank it over his head. He then did the same with my dress. Everything about this felt right. He reached behind me and unhooked my bra. I felt the straps slip down my arms. I moved so that it could be totally removed. I was completely naked over him. I felt his eyes studying me. He then swiftly moved and laid me on the bed. He was now over me. I ran my hands down his chest and stomach until they rested on his belt. I did my best to undo it and unbutton his pants. He quickly kicked his pants and underwear off.

I felt his fingertips analyze every my body. They stopped as they got to the bottom of my stomach. I looked at him. I wanted him to continue. I wanted him to touch me. My breathing was quick I needed him. He then placed his hands on my side. He slid on top of me. I loved the feeling of his body against mine. He kissed my lips before kissing down my neck. I let out a breath. One of his hands slipped up over my breast. I let out a moan as he gently rubbed the tip of my nipple. He knew exactly how I liked to be touched. The other hand moved down low. I felt a finger enter inside me. I inhaled my breath quickly.

"Is it okay?" he asked looked up at me.

"Yes." I said. "Keep going…please." I then breathed. It felt so good. I could feel this feeling spreading over my entire body. It was an intense warmth. He continued touching me. It felt so good. He then stopped and removed his fingers. I didn't want it to stop. I let out a groan of disappointment. I wanted more. He then removed his other hand from my nipple. He took his hands and spread my legs. I knew what was coming next. I was ready for it. I knew I was. He was face to face with me and I felt him enter me. I once again inhaled. I wasn't quite sure in that moment and I felt my entire body tense. He ran his hand down my arm and kissed me gently. I felt my body loosen. He started to move rhythmically. My body synced with his. I wrapped my legs around his. It felt so good.

"Mmmmhmmm." I groaned. His lips met mine. My arms around his neck as we moved together. My eyes were closed as I wanted to remember every feeling in this moment. The movements were slow and passionate. I ran my foot down his leg. He moved to kiss my neck. We were connected in this moment as he made love to me. This is what I missed, but those months getting to know one another without sex had been great. We didn't need sex to be connected, but when we did have sex we were connected on another level.

I felt my muscles contract. I was getting there. I just know it. My eyes shot open. Each slow movement made me ache for more. I was breathing quickly. I didn't want him to stop. I was nearing that place and he knew it too. His lips came back to mine. Our tongues fought in a passionate battle. He came up for a breath and continued to move. My brain was thinking a million different thoughts at once. Suddenly everything seemed to click at once.

"Nick!" I screamed out in passion. It was amazing. After a million thoughts I then didn't know what to think. I was tensed up in the best way possible. I didn't want to move from that spot. Slowly my body started to relax. I lied there with him on top of me. His lips met mine again for one quick kiss. His head then went into my neck.

"I love you." I whispered into his ear as he lay in my neck. He kissed my neck.

"I love you." He whispered back.

After a few moments he moved off of me. I found myself in his sweaty arms. He held me close to him kissing the back of my neck. I smiled to myself. This was my life and I wasn't going to allow anyone to get in this way of it. I had the biggest desire to just be happy with him. It is all I wanted. Nobody was going to steal that away from me. I wasn't going to allow it.

A/N: Ok that took forever and was awkward. That was the very first sex scene I have ever written. As you can see at the top I changed the rating. Pretty sure I can't keep this story T with that scene in here.

Reviews? Was the sex too much or perfect?


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I totally rewrote this chapter. I didn't like what I originally submitted.

Sober

Chapter 11

Lying in bed I watched Elise as she slept. She looked so beautiful. I moved a strand of her curly hair from her face. She snuggled more into my arm. I watched as her body moved with each breath. I had her and she was truly mine. I couldn't imagine my life without her at this point. She had given herself fully to me in the most beautiful way. I couldn't ask for anything more from her after everything she had been through. I watched her eyes flutter open. Her grey eyes looked up at me. My heart skipped a beat. God she was amazing. She smiled up at me.

"Good morning." I said to her as I ran my hand down her bareback.

"Mmmm Morning." She said as she stretched. She placed a kiss on my chest before sitting up using the sheet to cover her exposed body. She looked down at me and ran her hand across my chest stopping at one of two scars. "Did it hurt getting shot?" she asked.

"It does, but not in a way you would think." I said remembering back to when I was shot in that Italian Restaurant.

"Hmm." She responded. I then sat up with her. I placed my hand on her shoulder and pulled her towards me into a kiss. I then broke the kiss and looked at her. "I've got to get ready for work."

"Noooo." She whined like an adorable two-year-old. "Stay home today."

"I can't." I said as I watched her pout. She was so alluring when she pouted. She pulled me towards her.

"Please." She begged before placing her lips to mine. "Stay with me." I couldn't help, but cave to her demands. I would do anything she wanted no matter what. She had me wrapped around her fingers. I wasn't going anywhere all due to her instruction.

* * *

I stood in the kitchen at the counter sipping a glass of orange juice. I was beyond happy with everything. Life was looking up even with Mark George out there. I wasn't going to allow myself to be held down anymore. I was feeling my freedom with every passing second. I sat down my glass and hugged the shirt around me. It smelled like him. I played around with one of the buttons and smiled to myself. It felt so good to be free and to be with him fully with no boarders.

I could hear footsteps. I looked up to see Nick walking in the kitchen. He gave me a smile as he walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me. I turned my body to face him. He looked down at me before kissing me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. He started to unbutton the shirt I was wearing from the bottom. He made it to the last button and stopped. He looked me in the eyes. I grinned up at him.

"Thanks for staying home with me." I said happily.

"Anything for you." He said as he finally unbuttoned the last button. He then slipped off my panties before slipping his arms around me and picking me up and sitting me on the counter.

"In the kitchen…mmmm." I said looking down at him. He gave me a simple smile before he started to kiss me on the neck. I slid my hands down to the elastic of his underwear. I slipped my hands inside. He groaned against my neck. I knew he was enjoying what I was doing. I kept at it before he moved his lips to mine I finished slipping his underwear down his legs.

Things couldn't have been better. I was beyond happy. I sat on the couch with my laptop. I had been looking for a new job. I did have quite a bit saved up, but I really wanted to work without going back to the police department. I sat reading a job announcement when the front door opened. A familiar face entered the house. I sat my laptop down as Nick made his way over to me. He bent down and gave me a kiss.

"Hey." He said as he sat his things down next to the couch. "What's up?"

"Applying for jobs." I answered.

"Sounds like fun." He said as he pet Sam on the head.

"Not really. It is pretty hard to find a job when your degree is in fashion design." I said with a huff. I was disappointed in myself. I had wasted so much time and my dad's money on a degree that I didn't care much for.

"Well I just came by quickly to change. Heading to the gym." He said.

"Alright. I was going to stat dinner in a few minutes." I said as I stood from the couch. I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around him. It was pretty lonely being home all day alone. Amanda did come by when she wasn't working and would hang out with me or we would go have lunch. "You could just get some exercise here." I said sounding seductive. He smiled down at me.

"Mmmm that sounds nice. Maybe when I get back. I really need to work out." He said.

"Ok maybe then." I said as let go of him and went to make my way towards the kitchen. I felt a swift smack on my butt. I turned to see him grinning at me. I stuck my tongue at him before I walked into the kitchen. He changed and headed out. I started cooking dinner.

By the time dinner was done I looked at the clock. He should have been home. I shrugged and sat on the couch waiting. It was starting to get later. He always did his best to come straight home from anywhere, but he wasn't back. I figured maybe work things came up. I sat at the kitchen table and started eating dinner by myself. When I finished I put my plate in the sink and looked at the clock again. It was nearly 9pm and he had gone to the gym at 6. I knew he wasn't there for three hours. I went and got my cell phone to check for any missed calls or messages, nothing. I dialed him and it went straight to voicemail. He never turned his phone off for anything. I knew if I just called 911 that they wouldn't be the most helpful because we were trained in what to say when adults were missing and it had only been a few hours. I then dialed my dad.

"Hey Mona." He said.

"Dad something is wrong." I said instantly.

"What's wrong? Are you hurt?" he asked.

"It's not me. Nick went to the gym around 6. He should be home by now. This isn't like him to be out and not call me. I called his cell and it went to voicemail. He never turns his phone off. I'm worried about him." I said. I was shaking. I was so worried about him.

"Where is the gym?" my dad then asked.

"He goes to Seaside Gym." I answered.

"I know where that is. I will send someone down there." My dad said.

"Ok please call me if you get news." I said before hanging up.

I sat on the couch with my phone in my hand. I didn't know what to think. I was so afraid that something might have happened to him. I sat there just rocking on the couch when I heard the doorbell ring. I was weary at first, but I stood and walked to the door. I could hear footsteps on the other side.

"Umm who is it?" I called.

"Mona it's me." That was my dad's voice. I quickly unlocked and opened the door. My dad stood there and looked at me. I could tell by his eyes that something was wrong. "Mona…" he started. My heart was beating so fast. I didn't know if I should assume the worst or not. "We found him. He is at the hospital now. He was found near his car. Someone beat him pretty bad with a crowbar we found at the scene. I'm here to take you to the hospital."

It was all like a blur. I knew something wasn't right. My heart was pounding as I walked through the hospital with my dad. I was so afraid to see him, but I knew I needed to. We walked into a small hospital room. There he was in the bed. He was asleep. His face was swollen and I could see the individual stiches on his face and around his head. Whoever had beaten him was surely trying to kill him. I felt my heart breaking as I stood there looking at him with tubes coming out of him from everywhere.

"He is sedated for now. There was some swelling in his brain and the doctors are trying to see if it goes down." My dad said. I just stood there. I didn't know what to do. It took me a moment before I walked over to his bed and sat in the chair next to it. How could someone do this to him? I held his hand in mine. I wasn't going to leave his side. I needed him to be better. He is what kept me safe and without him I didn't know what I would do without him. Tears fell from my eyes and down my face.

"Sargent Davis we got a fingerprint match on the crowbar." Said a female voice. I recognized her as Naomi the CSI who processed me after I was attacked by mark.

"And?" my dad asked.

"It came back to Mark George." She said with a sigh, as she looked my way. I was suddenly taken over with a mixture of fear and anger. This man was trying to ruin my life and in order to do so he had to hurt the person who meant the most to me.

"Alright we are going to find his ass." My dad said with a growl. They both left me alone with Nick. We sat in silence with all of the machines beeping around us. I closed my eyes trying to stop the tears. Nick had been strong for me and now I needed to be strong for him.

A couple days had passed. The swelling on his brain had gone down dramatically and the doctors were laying off the sedatives. I tried my best to never leave his side. My dad and Alice brought me food and clothes. Nick's parents had also arrived. I didn't want him to ever feel alone.

It was Christmas Eve. With everything I had forgotten that it was Christmas. I sat reading a book. I heard a moan and I looked up. Nick had opened his eyes. He was looking around. I stood up at his side. He looked right at me. I could see him trying to smile. I smiled back at him and caressed his hand.

"Hey you are in the hospital. Don't move too much you have a breathing tube in. I will get a nurse." I said softly. I stood and went to the door. There was a nurse passing by. "Nurse. He is awake."

"Ok let me get the doctor." The nurse said to me.

It was amazing, but he was breathing completely on his own. His breathing tube was removed. I sat with him. His throat was sore from the tube, but both the doctor and nurse reassured us that it would get better. He just kept looking at me. I told him everything that happened. I was so happy he was awake. There was a time where I was afraid he wouldn't wake up. I had been told to brace for the worst. In those moments my entire heart was broken and I knew I would never be able to live without him in my world, but here he was alive and awake. I had fallen asleep in the chair next to his bed as I had every night since I got here. I awoke to the constant beeping of the machines that I had gotten used to. I looked to see Nick lying in bed watching the TV. He turned to me and gave me a smile.

"Merry Christmas." He said hoarsely.

"Merry Christmas." I said as I scooted my chair next to his bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired and sore." He answered. "But glad to be alive and glad you're here." He lifted his hand and caressed my cheek. I gave him a smile as tears started to come from my eyes. "Shhh don't cry."

"Sorry. I was just so afraid you were going to die. I knew I just couldn't lose you." I said truthfully.

"Naw I'm never going to leave you." He said giving me a smile and wiping my tears away with his fingers.

"You better not. I need you." I said.

It was strange to spend Christmas Day in the hospital, but as long as I was spending it with him it didn't matter where we were. I was happy that we were spending it together and that he was alive. My dad and Alice came by for a little bit and so did Nick's parents. He was starting to get more strength. The doctor even approved him to eat a small Christmas dinner.

"You should go home. Sleep in our bed." Nick said as he looked over at me. I was so drowsy. I didn't quite want to sleep alone in the house.

"I'd rather stay with you." I said.

"Elise." He said. I looked up at him. He gave me a smile. "I was planning on something for today, but obviously I ended up here. You being here with me solidifies my plan." I just looked at him. I was very confused.

"Mona Elise, I love you so much. You are my everything and I never knew what it was about you, but from day one I just had to love you. Elise…Will you marry me?"

I just starred at him. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. The biggest smile spread across my face. I was beyond happy. I couldn't speak. I just kept nodding over and over.

"I'm guessing that is a yes?" he questioned with a smile.

"Yes!" I screamed out. I leaned to him and kissed him.

"The ring is at home. Sorry about that." He said with a small chuckle.

"The ring doesn't matter. I'm just happy to have and be with you." I said happily.

"Just do me one favor." I added.

"Anything for you." He said.

"Never call me Mona Elise ever." I said strictly.

"Promise." He said.

This had started out to be the one of the scariest times in my life not knowing if the man I loved was going to live or not and here he was now proposing to me. I was beyond happy and beyond excited. This was everything I wanted, but thoughts still lingered in the back of my mind on what Mark George was going to try next on us. I was definitely afraid, but right now I was happy.

A/N: Taking advantage of the ratings change ;)


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: So I just watched a bunch of random episodes of CSI including the finale for like the 3rd time.

Sober

Chapter 12

The last couple weeks had been stressful and blissful. I was so happy, but at the same time I had so much to do. I was caring for my fiancé who had been nearly beaten to death by a man who wanted to ruin my life all because I didn't want to be with him. I just wanted to live my life happily, but it was so hard. I was happy that Nick was alive and it was a pure miracle that he was alive and recovering so well.

I pulled up to the house with a car full of groceries. I grabbed as many bags as I can and made my way to the door. Once I got the door open I stopped dead in my tracks. Nick was standing in the living room fully dressed for work and fixing his tie.

"What are you doing?" I asked as I dropped the bags next to the front door.

"Fixing my tie." He said plainly.

"You don't need a tie." I said as I walked towards him with my hands on my hips.

"I do for going to work." He stated. I could tell he was trying to not look at me.

"You aren't going to work." I protested immediately. He then looked up at me.

"Babe I'm doing fine. The doctor said I was healing great and I have so much work plus meetings." He said.

"I'm not letting you go. The doctor did say you are healing fine, but he also said to not over do it. You can video into your meetings and work from home. I don't feel comfortable with you driving just yet." I said as I hugged him. I didn't want to possibly lose him all because of work. I let go and looked up at him.

He let out a sigh and looked at me. I wasn't budging. "Alright I won't go, but I will need you to pick up some files from my office. I will call Kyle and tell him to get them ready for you."

"We can do that." I said looking up at him. I walked closer to him and placed a kiss on his lips. "I can't lose you."

"You won't." he said.

I walked into the crime lab. I could feel eyes on me and I knew everyone wanted to ask how he was doing. I made my way to his office. There were piles of folders on his desk. I understood why he felt the need to come in, but I wanted to make sure he was fully healed. He nearly lost his life because of me and I wasn't going to let him overwork himself. I looked down at the desk. I really wasn't exactly sure what he wanted me to bring home. I looked next to his lap where there was a picture frame. I smiled down at the photo. It was the two of us on the Golden Gate Bridge during our trip to San Francisco. That was in the very early days of our relationship and we looked so in love. I should have known then that this was going to be something amazing. I heard the sound of someone clear his or her throat. I looked up to see Kyle one of the CSIs walking into the office.

"Hey..ummm I am not sure what to take." I said looking at him and then back down at the desk.

"Yeah Boss Man called. He told me what to have you take. Naomi is coming with a box." He said as he walked fully into the office. "He sounded good on the phone."

"Yeah he is healing great. I just didn't want him coming in here and overworking himself." I said truthfully.

"Yeah he said he was on lockdown." Kyle said with a small laugh.

"Lockdown huh?" I questioned while shaking my head. He was really going to get it when I got home.

"Got the box." Came Naomi's voice as she walked into the office with a file box. "Hey Elise how are you doing?"

"I'm good." I said happily.

"Congrats on the engagement." She said happily as she sat the box on the desk.

"Thanks." I said.

"Let me see the ring." She said. I lifted up my hand to display my engagement ring. My ring was a gorgeous 2-carat oval diamond set in a platinum diamond studded band. It was everything and more. Truthfully I didn't need such an over the top ring, but I will admit he did a very good job at picking out a ring. "Beautiful." She said as she studied it.

"Ok let's get these files to the Boss Man." Kyle said as he started loading files into the box.

When I got home Nick was sitting in front of his computer having a meeting over skype. I gave him a wave and sat the box down next to him. I made my way into the kitchen to get some lunch started for us. Minutes later Nick walked into the kitchen. He stood in the door watching me.

"So Boss Man…" I started. "How does it feel to be on…lockdown." I said smirking at him.

"It's hard. I want to get back to work." He said as he walked over to me.

"You can. I brought work to you." I simply said before turning to the fridge. He quickly pulled me to him by my waist. I turned around to face him. "You know I only want you to be 100% when you go back. I care too much about you to let you derail your healing with wanting to work"

"I know." He said placing a single kiss on my lips. "You are amazing."

"I try my best… Boss Man." I said. He laughed at me.

"Alright I better get back to work then." He said.

"I'll bring you out some lunch." I said before he walked out of the kitchen.

We lied in bed in silence. I could tell he wasn't asleep and I knew that he knew I wasn't asleep. I rolled over towards Nick. I placed my head on his chest. I felt his arm wrap around me. We continued to lay there in silence. I could hear every beat of his heart. He started to draw circles on my arm with his finger. I moved my head to where my chin was on his chest and I was looking at his face. I saw him smile at me. I simply smiled back. This was a beautiful silence. Everything about it felt right.

"Sometimes I blame myself." He said looking down at me.

"For what?" I ask.

"For what happened to you. I should have never let you go home after only 2 days. I should have made you stay here with me." He said. I just looked at him. I never knew he felt this way about it. "After I would lie away at night and just think. Think about how I should have never let you go."

"You are the last person the blame." I said. I hated knowing that he felt guilty for my attack. It was never had occurred to me that he would feel this way.

"You know once back in Vegas I slept with this girl, she was a prostitute, but that isn't important because I wasn't paying her. I liked her. I left her and she ended up murdered. If I would have stayed that would have never happened to her." He said. I had no words. I just pulled myself up to him so that we were totally face to face. I kissed him.

"You aren't to blame for the actions of others. Life took its course. There is nothing that you could have changed." I said simply. "Never blame yourself. I'm still here. I'm wearing this ring. I am not letting the cards life dealt me hold me back anymore."

"You are wearing the ring." He said as he grabbed my hand and held it to the only light in our room that was coming from the moon high in the sky outside.

"I want to get married now." I said. It was true. I didn't want to wait. We both knew that we wanted to be married to one another. I for one didn't want to wait nor plan a wedding. I just wanted to be married.

"Right now as in right this second?" he asked.

"Right this second." I said.

"Well first we have to wait for this Engagement Party that your dad and Alice are throwing us." He said. My dad and Alice were throwing an engagement party for us on Valentine's Day. It just seemed so far away from right now.

"How about we make that our wedding." I said as the idea popped into my head. "My family and friends will be there along with your family and friends. Let's just get married at the party. We can surprise everyone with a wedding. It is better than planning a wedding and it is free since my dad and Alice are paying."

"That sounds like you." He said laughing. "You really do march to the beat of your own drum."

"Always. No regrets." I said cheerfully. "Ever." I added before kissing him. He pulled me as close as possible. I could feel his hands trying to work up my nightgown. "No. Not until you are totally healed. None of that." I said as I smacked his hands away. He frowned at me. I just wagged my finger in his face. He then grabbed my finger and kissed the tip of it. I smiled at him.

"You are amazing… you know that?" he said.

"Ummm… yeah I am." I said proudly as I lied my head back on his chest. I closed my eyes. We were once again silent, but not sleeping. There was a stillness in our silence that made me smile. It was absolutely perfect and I couldn't ask for anything better. This was going to be our life together and I was ready for every moment, the good and the bad.

A/N: Sorry short chapter, but I am happy with this chapter. It took a little longer to write. My kid is teething and has a cold :(


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: You know you watch too much CSI and your child has good taste when you turn on the show and your 13 month old starts waving at Nick whenever he is on screen.

Sober

Chapter 13

There was such an excitement in the air. It was an excitement that was so hard to keep hidden. We were getting married today, but only the two of us along with the judge we hired knew it. It has become pretty hard for the both of us to keep the secret now that our families had arrived, but we were keen to not say a single word to anyone. I stood in the bathroom fixing my make-up. It was getting close to time. Our families were already on the way to the mansion that my dad and Alice had rented out for the party. They had really gone out of their way to throw us a huge over the top party. When I finished my lipstick I took a look at my face before taking off my robe. I had found the perfect dress. It was all lace with long sleeves and went to the floor. I felt confidant, beautiful, and sexy in this dress and that is exactly what I wanted to feel as a bride.

I walked out of the bathroom and into our bedroom. I looked around the room. I remembered that morning waking up in here after having a drunken one-night stand. I smiled to myself. If I had woken up that morning and was told I was going to marry the man I was lying in bed with I would have laughed. I took a last look at myself in the mirror in our room. My hair was pulled back in a bun and there was a large flower sticking out of the side. I was more than ready to be his wife. I walked out of the bedroom and into the living room. Nick was sitting on the couch. He looked up at me and I saw his eyes light up. This to me was perfect. They say the groom shouldn't see the bride before the wedding, but I wasn't for tradition anyway and I loved that we could see one another in this moment in private.

"You look gorgeous." He said as he stood and walked over to me. All I could do was smile. I felt amazing. I reached my hands up and fixed his bow tie.

"There you go." I said with a smile. He placed a kiss on the side of my lip careful to not mess up my lipstick.

"I think the limo is here anyway." He said as he took me by the hand. We left the house hand in hand engaged and we would return as a married couple. I was so excited that it hurt in the best way.

I remember telling my mom that we were engaged. She wasn't the marrying kind, but she told me from the moment she saw the way he looked at me that she knew we would end up married. She knew that he cared deeply about me and that he would do anything for me. I knew he would because I would do anything for him.

We arrived at the party. He squeezed my hand before we got out of the limo. We walked inside the beautiful mansion that my family had rented. As soon as we entered cheers erupted. I was never one to enjoy the spotlight. I held on tight to Nick's hand. We made our way to where our families were waiting for us. There were lots of hugs all around. Everyone was poured champagne and the cocktail hour started.

"We should tell our parents." Nick whispered to me. I nodded in response. We were trying to not draw more attention to ourselves even though the party was for us.

"There is a small room over on the left. We should get our parents and meet there." I said as I sat my champagne glass down on the tray of a passing waiter.

We then went our separate ways. There were so many people at this party. So many people wanted to stop and talk and congratulate me, but I was on a mission. I needed to find my parents. I spotted my mom first who was sporting green hair today. I tapped her on the shoulder. She grabbed me into a hug.

"Oh Mona!" she said happily. I could tell she had too much champagne.

"Mom, come with me." I said as I grabbed her by the hand. I then spotted my dad and Alice chatting with Amanda's dad. I walked up to them. Everyone turned to me. "Dad, Alice, I need you to come with me."

"What is it Mona?" My dad asked.

"Just come on." I said. They all followed me. We made it to the room. I opened the door and Nick was already there with his parents. I walked over to him. He wrapped his arm around my waist.

"We want to first thank Charles and Alice for throwing this great party." Nick said.

"Yeah thanks dad and Alice." I said smiling at them. "We know everyone spent a lot of time and money to be here for this party and it would be a lot of time and money for a wedding. Time and money we don't want anyone to have to use. So…"

"Elise and I decided we want to get married today." Nick then said.

"Today?" Alice questioned.

"Today. As in a few minutes. We hired a judge who is here at the party and ready to do the ceremony." I said happily.

"You two are getting married now?" Nick's mom then asked.

"Right now." Nick said as he pulled me closer.

"We just can't wait." I said looked up at him.

"This is…different." My dad said.

"I think it is wonderful!" My mom cheered happily. She came to me and pulled me into a hug. "Oh my Mona Elise. I am so happy for you. You deserve your happiness from where ever it comes from and I can see that your happiness is with this man here." She looked at Nick. "Take care of my Mona. Facilitate her spirit and keep her heart close."

"I will." Nick said to my mom before giving her a hug.

"What Sondra said." My dad said. "Mona is my first daughter and she deserves the world at all times. I know you will can do that. I trust you with my Mona's heart." I could see my dad's eyes filling up with tears. He pulled the two of us into a hug. I tried my best to not try.

"Well even though I am the step-mom. I am also a mom. I've known Mona since she was 5. Even though I didn't give birth to her I still consider her my daughter. I know you are happy and will be happy." Alice said as she wiped tears from her eyes. I gave her a smile and hugged her. Alice was always a mom to me. My mom moved away not long after my parent's divorce and I only saw her a few times a year. Alice was always there and she was very much my mother.

"Could I have a moment with Elise?" asked a voice. I looked to see Nick's mother. Everyone nodded. Nick let go of my hand and slowly left the room with everyone else. The two of us were left alone. She sat down on a couch that was in the room. I walked over and sat with her.

"Sorry if we took you by surprise." I said looking in her direction. I could see tears falling from her eyes.

"Yes it is a shock, but I knew eventually the two of you would be married. I am just coming to terms with my baby getting married. He isn't the last of my children to marry, but he is the last of my children." She said as she looked at me. "We've been through a lot with him. Never a dull moment especially when he was a little boy. I feel like I have the most memories with him. I knew one day he would find someone special and he would sweep her off her feet. It just now seems like it has happened so fast."

"I promise I will be the best wife I can be to him. I love him so much." I said truthfully. I wanted her to know that my intentions are good.

"I know you will be. You've been everything he has needed. I will have to finally let go. You will be the main woman in his life. I hope your marriage is beautiful." She said as she pulled me into a hug.

"Thanks you. Really thank you so much. You have raised a great man. He is my everything." I said happily.

"Well let's get you married." She said as she stood and took me by the hands. We left the room and I saw Nick standing not far. He took me by the hand. We saw the judge we hired and gave a nod. He picked up a microphone.

"May I have your attention ladies and gentleman? This is not just an engagement party, but a wedding. Nick and Elise have decided to marry tonight with all of you at their witnesses." The judge said. Everyone was in total shock and suddenly there was cheering. "Can the happy couple join me?"

Nick held on tight to my hand. We made our way up to the judge. Everyone crowded around. I took a deep breath. This was really going to happen. I felt like this had been a long time coming, but at the same time I felt like this had been a whirlwind. We had gone through so much together in such a short amount of time and now here we were. We were getting married.

"Today is Valentine's Day a day that is dedicated to spreading love. Such a wonderful day for anyone to get married on. These two have decided on this day they would devote themselves to one another in front of their family and friends." The judge said. I smiled at Nick. He held my hands. I had started sot shake slightly. I charged with excitement. "Now Nick, will you have Mona Elise to be your wife, to live together in the covenant of marriage? Will you always love her, comfort her, honor, Her, Keep her, in sickness and in health and always be faithful to her?"

I looked at Nick in his eyes. He gave me a smile. He squeezed my hand and I felt it in my soul that this was right and that we were right. "Yes. I will." Nick answered.

"Now Mona Elise, will you have Nicholas to be your husband, to live together in the covenant of marriage? Will you always love him, comfort him, honor him, Keep him, in sickness and in health and always be faithful to him?" the judge then asked me.

"I will." I answered happily.

"As all of your bare witness on this joyous occasion that Mona Elise and Nick have promised to commit themselves to one another in the covenant of marriage." The judge said to the crowd. He then looked back at the two of us. "Now by the power vested in me by the State of California I now pronounce you husband and wife…you may kiss your bride."

We smiled at one another. It was so fast, but so perfect. He pulled me to him by my waist. Our lips met quickly and everything about that moment was perfection. My eyes were closed as I took in the moment. I was his wife. This was exactly what I wanted and surely nothing was going to bring us down. Noting could bring us down. It was all so perfect. We were perfect together.

We broke apart and looked at one another. I gave him a smile before I kissed him again.

"Now for our honeymoon." He said giving me a wink. I couldn't help, but to burst into laughter. This was exactly the romance I wanted. He made me laugh and smile. This was us and I loved the way we were. We had been like this since day one all those months ago when I woke up naked in his bed.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Alright here we are at the end of this story… This is the final chapter… I've loved this one and it will get even better in the sequel "Firestorm". I've also been slowly writing another story titled, "I Remember Me".

Synopsis: When a Jane Doe is found in the desert with no memory of who she is or where she came from can Nick help her regain her memory.

Disclaimer: I do not own the lyrics to 'Firestorm' (Conchita Wurst) or "Take Me Now Stop-Stop" (Cleopatra).

Sober

Chapter 14

I sat in the car watching the scenery change. We went from the sandy southern California shores to the rugged inland to the forest filled snow covered mountains. I sat back in the car and observed the beauty around me. It was all too beautiful and the perfect place to be a week after getting married. The two of us pulled in front of a picturesque log cabin. It belonged to Kyle and his wife and as a wedding present they were letting us use it for the week. I opened my door and hugged my coat around myself. I pulled the keys we were given out of my purse. Nick unloaded our suitcase as I walked to the door and opened the cabin door. Walking inside I couldn't believe my eyes. This place was amazing. I sat down on the couch as Nick walked in with our suitcase.

"What all did you pack?" he asked as he sat the suitcase down in the entranceway.

"Just a few things." I said simply. He walked over to me and sat down next to me.

"So Kyle said that there is a gun in the cabinet next to the door. He said normally this time of the year bears are not a problem, but the gun is there in case. I've got mine. I guess I will keep it in the bedroom with us." He explained.

"Alright." I answered simply.

"I assume you know how to shoot being Sargent Davis' daughter and all." He said.

"It was the first thing he taught me when I turned 13." I said proudly.

"And he was right." Nick said as he looked at his cell phone. "No signal at all. There is a landline phone in the kitchen though."

"This place is perfect." I said as I looked around the room. "The perfect place for a honeymoon. A whole week in a house alone together with no outside influences."

"Perfect." He said as he pulled me close. He kissed my lips. I couldn't believe I was his wife. This was absolutely amazing and perfect. The past week had been bliss and this week was going to top that. I absolutely adored my role as his wife and having him as my husband was the cherry on top.

"Mmm guess what?" I said as I straddled myself above him.

"What?" he asked looking up at me.

"I tossed my birth control." I whispered against his lips.

"Mmm well let's start making babies." He said as he picked me up and carried me up the stairs into the bedroom.

We stood in the kitchen together cooking dinner. Everything about this single moment was incredible. We spent the afternoon finding a small grocery store and getting things for the week. We were lucky enough to find all of the ingredients to make the meal we had on our first date that I also made when we moved in together. We stood side by side doing our part. It was like a metaphor for how our marriage would be. I hummed along to the song playing on the small radio we found in one of the kitchen cabinets.

" _My heart is a Firestorm and all that I needed was your flame_." I sang along with the song playing. " _Tell me who, who, who, could love you more_?"

"How do you seem to know every song?" Nick asked as he handed me an onion.

"Because I do." I said as I took the onion from him. I gave him a smirk. He then grabbed me by my waist and pulled me close. I laid my head back onto his chest. "I love you." I whispered up to him.

"I love you too, Mrs. Stokes." He said down to me before kissing my forehead. I smiled. I loved every single second.

I opened my eyes. It was morning. I sat up in bed. I looked down at Nick who was fast asleep. I grabbed my robe from the side of the bed and slipped out of the bed. I quickly covered my nakedness with my robe. I walked downstairs. I walked past the large window with a hot tub in front of it. I watched as the snow fell outside. After a few moment of watching the snow I went into the kitchen and turned on the coffee pot. I pulled out everything I needed for breakfast from the fridge. I turned on the radio and kept the sound low to keep from waking Nick. I hummed along to the music. Today we planned to go skiing. There was supposed to be a ski resort not too far from us.

I hadn't realized that I was singing out loud and dancing around the kitchen. I felt so free and I felt like myself. It felt good to not have a care in the world and to be perfectly content in the moment. There was nothing and no one standing in my way. I was shaking my ass and I didn't care. I loved how I felt inside.

" _No need to think about it because it's plain to see. You can never find another girl like me. Stop fussing, baby, we can make it hot. If you just stop, stop, stop_." I sang as I danced around.

"Someone is having a good morning." I heard Nick's voice. I turned around to see him standing at the entrance to the kitchen.

"Good morning." I said happily as I danced over to him. I wrapped my arms around him as I continued to dance. "I feel great."

"I'm glad." He said before placing a kiss on my lips.

"Breakfast is nearly done." I said looking up at him.

"We head out after breakfast?" he questioned.

"Sounds perfect." I said. "I made coffee."

"The coffee is what woke me up." He said as he moved towards the cabinet.

We were all ready to go. We looked outside and the snow had picked up a lot. Nick went outside to check on the car and came back inside shaking his head. The car was pretty buried in snow and it looked like we wouldn't be going anywhere. I didn't mind though. We were together and that is all I wanted. We spent the day sitting around the house. At midday I went upstairs to take a nap. After waking up I changed into my silk nightgown before I walked downstairs. Everything was dimly lit and I could see candles lit everywhere. I smiled to myself. I looked to see a trail of rose pedals leading from the bottom of the stairs over to the hot tub that was filled with bubbles and rose pedals on top.

"Hey sleepy." I heard a voice. I turned to see Nick walking from the kitchen with two glasses of wine.

"What's all this?" I asked as I made my way to him. He handed me a glass.

"Well I originally planned this for tomorrow, but since we were in today and your nap gave me time to get everything setup." He said as he led me over to the couch. A fire was lit and was flickering like fireworks. I could hear the cracking of the embers. I gave him a smile.

"It's perfect." I said before taking a sip of wine. He pulled me into his arms. I lied there in silence. I could feel his fingers sliding along my neck. I sat my glass on the table. I moved my body so that I was facing him and on top of him. I placed my lips to his. I felt his tongue enter my mouth. I ran my hands down his chest. I felt his hands on my thighs working their way under my nightgown; I wasn't wearing anything under it. I inhaled as he began to touch me. I could feel moisture begin to grow inside of me. I moaned into his mouth. His fingers traveled to my special spot. I broke the kiss.

"Oh god." I moaned. I wanted him so badly. I quickly moved my body away and stood up. He looked at me confused. "Let's get in the hot tub." I suggested as I walked over to the bubbling hot tub filled with rose pedals. I slipped my nightgown off my body. I stepped into the tepid water. I used my arm to cover my breasts until I was totally submerged. I watched Nick's eyes follow me. He stripped off his clothes. I bit my lip as I watched him. He entered the water and joined me. I leaned onto his chest. I looked out of the large window and watched the snowfall. I felt his lips touch my neck. I leaned my head back. I let out a peaceful sigh.

One of his hands held my waist. The other slipped up from my waist and up the side of my body to my breast. He cupped my breast with his hand. I felt his hand start to massage my breast as the other one that was on my waist slipped down to where it was on the couch. I was breathing heavily as he touched me. I loved this man. This man was my husband.

Suddenly I couldn't take it anymore. I wanted him fully. I pulled myself away and turned to face him. I straddled my hips above his. I slowly lowered myself onto him. As I lowered he entered me. He grabbed me by the waist as I started to move. I was in charge and he just held on for the ride.

"Mmm Elise." He groaned. I couldn't help, but smile as he said my name. I bit my lip as I continued to move. I placed my hands on his shoulders. I saw his eyes studying my body. He was loving it as much as I was. I just knew it. Everything about this moment was perfect I was making love to my husband. I could feel my body starting to shake. I was so close, but I didn't want it to end. I wanted to keep going.

"Mmmm." I moaned.

My fingernails were digging deep into his back as I held on. I threw my head back. I was so close to being there. I closed my eyes letting every little feeling take me over. Suddenly he was standing, but holding me to him. I held on tight as he took me out of the tub with him. He lied me down on the couch in front of the fireplace. I looked up at him. I could see passion in his eyes. We were soaking wet in a mixture of water and sweat.

"I love you." He whispered as he reentered me. I pulled him close as he moved rhythmically. He moved slow with deliberate desire. The main thought in my mind was how much I didn't want to leave this place. I wanted to setup shop in the woods with him and never leave. This was everything. I placed a kiss on his shoulder.

Suddenly my body found itself in that place. I couldn't hold it in anymore as I had done before. I wasn't going to hold it back. The swirls in my mind froze in time. I looked up at him. I could tell he was experiencing the same as myself. Abruptly I let it take me.

"Oh…YES!" I screamed out. I held him tight. My breathing was hurried. It was like I couldn't catch air. I looked into his eyes and gave him a smile. "I love you too." I whispered.

We lied in bed together. Both of us had been fast asleep. We were both exhausted in the best way. My mind was still spinning with all of the feelings as I slept. Without warning there was a crashing sound that came from downstairs. Both of us jumped up. I looked at Nick. He just sat there listening. We heard another sound. Nick stood from the bed and slipped on a pair of shorts. He then reached into the suitcase and pulled out his gun.

"Stay here." He whispered to me. I sat in bed as he exited the room. I sat as still as possible. I couldn't help, but shake in fear. At once there were shots being fired. I jumped out of the bed and slipped on my nightgown.

"Babe!" I called as I started running down the stairs. When I reached the bottom my eyes grew wide. There Nick was on the ground. There was blood starting to pool at his body. I closed my eyes and then opened them quickly thinking I had still been asleep and was dreaming. I couldn't breathe. I looked up to see Mark Jones walking out of the shadows with a large grin on his face. I just shook my head over and over. This wasn't happening to me.

"I've been waiting for this." Marks said happily as he walked to me. He grabbed me by my arm and pulled me down. I tripped over Nick's body slipping into the puddle of his blood. Tears were streaming down my face as I looked at him. "At least he is out of my way."

"No…No…no." I cried over and over. Mark kept a grip on my arm. I tried my best to pull away as he dragged me away from Nick. I wanted to stay with him in that moment.

I closed my eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. With all my might I yanked my arm away. I started to run. My only thought was to make it to the cabinet next to the front door. Out of the blue just as I thought I would make it I was yanked by my hair. I fell backwards. My head smacked the floor with great force. Everything was fuzzy and I was extremely dizzy. I tried to focus as I saw Mark step over my body. He bent down to my face.

"Stupid bitch." He growled before kicking me in the head.

"Ahhh." I screamed in pain. I needed to focus. I needed to make it to the front door. I closed my eyes. I heard his footsteps. Next thing I saw him walk to the kitchen. I did my best to crawl. I just dragged my body across the floor as fast as I could. I went to reach for the cabinet, but my hand was kicked away. I looked up and he had returned. He stood over me. I focused on what was in his hand. My eyes grew wide as I realized he was holding a butcher knife from the kitchen. I shook my head and he just smiled. The feeling that hit me next was indescribable. I was in such an intense pain. He had dug the knife into my body. Then there was that pain again as he did it again. There it was a few more times. I was screaming as hard as I could and doing what I could to deflect the knife. I then looked at the cabinet. It was so close. I used the last bit of might I had and scurried to it and pulled it open. I yanked out the gun and pointed it. I just kept shooting. I could hear him scream. I knew I hit him. I had become incredibly dizzy and at once everything was black.

The sound of beeping grew louder and louder. My eyes fluttered open. The light was so bright. I closed them again. I then slowly began to open them again. I looked to see machines around me. I looked in the corner and there was a man asleep. It was my dad. I knew right away I was in the hospital. Everything from that night came flooding back to me.

"Mmm." I groaned as I tried to move. My dad was nearly instantly at my side.

"Mona!" he said happily as he looked down at me.

"Daddy." I said hoarsely. I then came to a realization and fear gripped me. I started to breathe hurriedly. "Nick." I said simply. "Where is Nick?" I asked.

"He's going to be ok." My dad said as he held my hand. "None of the bullets hit anything major. He is going to be ok." I suddenly relaxed. I was so afraid that he had died there in that cabin.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"In Carson City. It was the closet hospital to send the two of you to by helicopter. Neighbors heard the screaming and gunshots. They assumed there was a bear attack until they found the two of you." My dad explained.

"Two of us?" I questioned. "What about Mark?"

"He is in the wind…again or dead." My dad said shaking his head. "He stabbed you 11 times. It is a miracle that he didn't hit an artery or an organ. There was a trail of blood leaving the house, but with all of the falling snow it was lost. It seems you might have shot him 5 times. There is no way he could have survived. His body is out there somewhere. Police from the area say they will most likely find it in the spring when the snow starts to melt."

"When can I see Nick?" I asked.

"Right now." I heard a voice I knew right away. I looked to see Nick in the doorway sitting in a wheelchair that was being pushed by a nurse. I smiled at him.

"Hey." I said happily as he was pushed to my side.

"Good evening Mrs. Stokes." He said to me with a smile. He ran his fingers through my curls.

"I'm so happy you're alive." I said.

"I told you that you would never lose me." He said as he kissed my hand.

"You did." I said.

I was so grateful in that moment. I was grateful that I was alive, but also grateful that I had my husband. At the same time I was very scared. There was a good chance that Mark was dead, but at the same time he could be very much alive just nursing his wounds and just waiting until he got another chance. I could only hope that my shots did him in. I needed to hold onto that hope for the two of us.

THE END

A/N: There we do. Did you guys like it? Writing that sex scene was actually kind of funny. I laughed a few times especially when I typed things that made no sense. I'm happy with the finished product. Review and let me know if you guys are. Get ready for 'Firestorm'.


End file.
